Life Is Good
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: Now that Graystripe is full-fledged warrior of RiverClan, things start looking up for him.  This is a continuation of "Graystripe's New Beginning", so you may want to read that one first;P
1. Chapter 1

*Alrighty! This only took me forever and a day to get to, but… Here it is(: And yes, it is the continuation of "Graystripe's New Beginning", starting just a few days after his warrior ceremony* Enjoy! Oh! And before I get into this, I was just going to say I may just continue with the "peace" for a little while… I'm not quite sure if I want to follow the exact storyline, since a lot would have changed if Graystripe had stayed in RiverClan, especially later on. Let meh know what you guys think~!

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather for a Clan meeting!" Crookedstar's summons rang out from the center of the camp. Graystripe glanced up from his fresh-kill to see Shadepaw's shining eyes.

"This is it…!" She meowed, tail fluffed up in excitement.

Graystripe purred in amusement, giving the small she-cat a gentle lick between her ears. "You deserve it, Shadepaw, you've been working hard." The apprentice purred in response, then flicked the tip of her tail against Graystripe's flank. "You better be the first to call me by my new name!" And she was off, meeting Heavypaw at the edge of the crowd, identical looks of excitement shining in their eyes.

Still feeling the jolt of energy from even just the flick of Shadepaw's tail-tip, Graystripe joined his Clan-mates around Crookedstar's perch. Stonefur beckoned him with his tail, and the lighter gray warrior joined him gratefully. The older warrior had a great view.

"I have something to tell you later, Graystripe." Stonefur murmured, a bright, almost nervous light in his eyes. Graystripe had just enough time to nod before Crookedstar began the meeting.

"I've called you together today for one of the happiest duties I have as a Clan leader, and for two apprentices that have earned it a million times over. That being said, Shadepaw, Heavypaw, step forward." The two apprentices did as asked, eyes still shining in excitement. "Stonefur, Blackclaw? Are you satisfied that these apprentices are ready to warriors of RiverClan?"

Heavystep's smoky black mentor dipped his head. "Yes." Stonefur echoed this motion, his voice ringing out in a strong agreement of, "Absolutely."

Crookedstar dipped his own head in approval, then turned his own amber gaze to the stars of Silverpelt, which were just beginning to emerge. "I, Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." His gaze fell back to Heavypaw and Shadepaw. "Heavypaw, Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the costs of your lives?"

Heavypaw lifted his head, puffing his chest out in pride. "I do."

Graystripe felt his heart stutter as Shadepaw gazed evenly up at Crookedstar through her dark blue eyes, a soft reply of "I do." Half the volume, but twice as strong and steady.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Heavypaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Heavystep. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." He rested his muzzle on the young tabby's head, who in return licked Crookedstar's shoulder respectfully, before turning and pacing over to sit with the other warriors- giving Shadepaw an encouraging flick of his tail as he passed. Crookedstar turned his attention to the dark gray she-cat next, eyes filled with encouragement and strength.

"Shadepaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Shadefrost. StarClan honors your compassion and quick-thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." He rested his muzzle on her head, and the small she-cat had to stretch up to lick her leader's shoulder respectfully, before turned and padding lightly to the other warriors, taking a place between Stonnefur and Graystripe, brushing either toms pelt on both sides.

"Shadefrost! Heavystep! Shadefrost! Heavystep!"

Graystripe purred as he was the first to greet Shadefrost by her warrior name, closely followed by Stonefur, Mistyfoot, and Mosspelt.

"Congratulations…" The gray tom purred softly, bending to rasp his tongue gently over Shadefrost's ear. "It's beautiful…" He paused, looking deep into those sapphire eyes of hers- finally beginning to see the same affection he felt for her reflected back in them. He touched their noses together. "Just like you…"

Shadefrost just purred in response, rubbing her head down his chin and against his neck and chest.

"Now you must sit vigil, watching over the camp until dawn. Leopardfur will relieve you then." He paused. "I am very glad to have such strong, loyal cats in my Clan. I couldn't have asked for more." Crookedstar's wise amber gaze flicked around all of his warriors, resting for a considerably longer moment on Graystripe, causing the gray warrior to swell with pride.

"Have fun sitting vigil!" Graystripe mewed playfully, giving Shadefrost one last playful nudge before heading for the warrior's den to get some sleep. As he went, he couldn't help but to contemplate. Crookedstar definitely wasn't in full health… But he had been the leader of RiverClan for as long as Graystripe could remember. Perhaps even longer than Bluestar had been for ThunderClan… As he pushed his way into the den, he saw Leopardfur and Stonefur sharing tongues quietly in the corner, and he faintly caught the mumbles of "border patrols" and "fresh-kill pile."

"Graystripe."

The gray tom looked up at his golden-furred deputy as he sat in his nest of moss and reeds. "Yes, Leopardfur?"

"I need you to take the dawn patrol tomorrow if that's okay. I know you were looking forward to spending some time with Shadefrost, but I think it can wait until sunhigh. She'll probably be sleeping until then anyways." Leopardfur's emerald eyes were glinting with amusement, and Graystripe flicked some moss at her across the den.

"Alright, alright. I'll take the patrol… So that you can spend more time with Stonefur." Graystripe didn't stop to see Leopardfur's shocked expression, but he still let out a faint purr of amusement as he settled down for the night, swiftly and easily falling asleep, thinking about Shadefrost… Hoping that when she made her nest in the warrior's den the next morning, she might make it next to his…*

End of Chapter 1~! Well? Continue or no? (And hopefully if you say yes, it won't take me three million years to update next time xD haha) well, as always, constructive-but not hateful- criticism is always welcome(: I know it's short, but I still hope you ejoyed! Is this a better chapter lengeth? Oh well(:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Obviously I was wrong when I said it wouldn't take 3 million years… But I'm ready to continue this one now( I'm sorry if you guys lost interest, but… Here it is! Enjoy

* * *

><p>!<p>

Graystripe woke early in the morning, moving to stretch only to find Shadefrost's warm form curled next to him. Purring, he rested his nose in her dark gray fur for a moment, before the realization struck him that if Shadefrost and Heavystep were in the warrior's den, it must be time for the dawn patrol. Getting up carefully as to not arouse the sleeping she-cat, Graystripe moved around the den, waking first Blackclaw, then Loudbelly for the dawn patrol.

When the other two cats were ready, Graystripe led them out of the camp, easily maneuvering the RiverClan territory that he now truly called home.

"Which border are we checking, Graystripe?" Loudbelly asked, catching up to the gray warrior and then falling into step beside him.

"WindClan, I think." Graystripe replied, flicking his tail towards their northern border. "Leopardfur took Heavystep and Mistyfoot down to the ThunderClan border for the evening patrol last night."

Blackclaw nodded his agreement, as did Loudbelly, and the three fell into comfortable silence. It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the moorland, padding down the border and remarking it as they went. It had been fairly peaceful, but one could never be too sure.

When the patrol returned to the camp, it was active and busy, a much different sight than when they had left. Leopardfur had taken her usual post by the fresh-kill pile (which was as well stocked as ever in late new-leaf) arranging patrols, Stonefur at her side organizing hunting parties.

"Graystripe!" He called as the gray warrior joined the group. "I'm taking a hunting patrol down to the river. Want to join?" The blue-gray tom said this with a light flick of his ears, reminding Graystripe of what his senior warrior had told him yesterday. '_I have something to tell you later_'.

Graystripe nodded. "Sure. I'll go get Shadefrost, I'm sure she'll want to come, too."

To this, Stonefur purred, giving Graystripe a small head-butt. "Way to keep her on track, Graystripe. Better not let her sleep all day, StarClan knows when you would be able to see her again."

The lighter gray tom rolled his eyes, cuffing the older warrior over the ear before padding off the warrior's den to find Shadefrost. Just thinking of the dark gray she-cat made his heart skip a beat. Fortunately, he didn't have to wake her as Stonefur had teased, almost colliding with the new warrior as she pushed her way out of the den.

"Oh!" She meowed, surprised, before purring. "Graystripe."

Graystripe returned the purr, giving her a quick lick between her ears. "Good morning, Shadefrost. Me and Stonefur are going hunting. Would you like to join us?"

The she-cat's tail flicked in excitement. "Yeah, let's go!" Without waiting for a reply, she bounded across the clearing and out the camp entrance, leaving Stonefur and Graystripe with twitching whiskers and an amused glance. It seemed that becoming a warrior had done nothing to boundless energy.

Suddenly, her dark head popped back through the entrance, her eyes naturally falling to rest on Graystripe. "Come on, slow-pokes! At this rate, the turtles are gonna eat all of the fish!"

Stonefur rolled his eyes and Graystripe purred, then the two toms followed her out, allowing the new warrior to lead them to the river while Stonefur walked comfortably beside Graystripe.

"So you had something to tell me…?" Graystripe glanced curiously at Stonefur, who merely dipped his head in acknowledgement. Graystripe waited. Whatever it was, Stonefur would tell him when he was ready to.

Finally, as they came to the river, Stonefur sat down, taking a deep breath. "Graystripe…?"

The gray tom stopped, looking at his senior warrior with his head tilted, inviting him to continue.

"Leopardfur is expecting kits. _My_ kits."

Graystripe stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Their fierce and powerful deputy… Was going to be a queen?! He blinked once, twice… Three times, before a purr suddenly erupted from his chest and he gave the blue-gray tom a head-butt that knocked him off-balance.

"Congratulations!" He purred, then flicking his tail-tip against the tom's shoulder. "I know you'll made a great father, Stonefur! Though… How is Leopardufr going to _stand_ being cooped up in the nursery for so long? Is Crookedstar going to let her continue being deputy?"

Stonefur gave a serious nod. "Of course he is. And she's already decided that she's not moving into the nursery until she absolutely has to."

Graystripe sighed. "Sounds just like Leopardfur."

The blue-gray tom nodded again. "And while she's in the nursery, I'll be taking over her Deputy duties." By then they had both started moving again, going down to perch on the edge of the river, each with a paw slightly raised as they waited for a fish. Shadefrost noticed that they had finally caught up and moved to sit next to Graystripe, twining their tails as they sat in absolute silence.

_There!_ Graystripe thought, his paw flashing out quick as lightning and scooping a silvery fish right out of the water, quickly dispatching it on the pebbly bank. A flick of Shadefrost's tail said 'good catch', and Stonefur gave him and approving glance. That fish could feed at least three cats. Soon, the three had a pile of shimmering fish, ready to carry back to camp. Stonefur led the way this time, setting a brisk pace so that he would be back in time to lead the evening patrol, Graystripe assumed. _Or just to see Leopardfur…!_ His whiskers twitched at the thought, and Shadefrost gave him a questioning look.

"What's so funny…?" She asked, tilting her head.

Graystripe's tail curled in amusement, and he shook his head. "Nothing, Shadefrost." He meowed through his mouthful of fish. "If we don't hurry Stonefur's going to leave us, though…!"

Purring, the two warriors ran to catch up, ending up in a race to see who could deposit their fresh-kill into the already full pile first.

From the entrance of his den, Crookedstar watched his camp, his amber eyes glowing fondly as his warriors went about their duties. He missed Silverstream every day, but in a sense, he saw her every day, in those two kits. Stormkit and Featherkit… And watching that young tom work so hard for RiverClan, though he was born in ThunderClan, certainly showed why his daughter had broken the warrior code for him…

_StarClan…_ He thought quietly, gazing at his clan as they settled down for dinner, dining freely on the more-than-well stocked fresh-kill pile. _My time as leader has been good… Better than most… I couldn't ask for better warriors, or for a better replacement for when I leave… _His clear amber eyes rested on Leopardfur, where she, Stonefur, Graystripe and Shadefrost all at together outside the warriors den, joined shortly by the kits as the tumbled over their father's broad shoulders. _When my time comes, I know that RiverClan will be in good paws._

* * *

><p>End! Are Crookedstar's final moments coming? Honestly? I haven't decided yet xD Once again, I'm so sorry this took so long to up-date(: Contructive criticism is welcome! (As well as names and appearances for Stonefur and Leopardfur's kits!)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to samredlamb7 for being my first reviewer for this story! I'll definitely think about those;) On with the story~!

* * *

><p>The shone high in the sky as Graystripe stalked slowly and carefully through the grass in the fields near the WindClan border. His sharp amber eyes were locked on a water vole searching along the bank of a stream for food. Green-leaf had been so hot that even the grass and trees were dry and brittle. It hadn't rained for at least a moon…<p>

Pushing those thoughts from his head, Graystripe pounced, finishing the unsuspecting prey with a swift bite to the back of its neck.

"Great catch!" Shadefrost called, joining the gray warrior next to the stream.

"Thanks." Graystripe purred, rasping his tongue over her ear. "Let's gather the rest and meet up with Blackclaw, it's about time we got back to camp. This could be lunch for the whole clan."

Shadefrost purred as well, her tail curling in amusement. "And Leopardfur should appreciate that water vole, I've heard she's been fancying those since she moved into the nursery!"

Graystripe's whiskers twitched in laughter and agreement as he picked up his fresh-kill and led the way back to where they had stashed the rest, making a note to make sure Leopardfur got that water vole. Despite all of her complaints and defiance, it was only a matter of moons before Mudfur had sentenced her to staying in the nursery. It had only been two days and already the soon-to-be-queen was dying of boredom.

When Blackclaw caught up with them, the hunting patrol headed back to the camp, depositing their fresh-kill in the pile. They had been the first patrol back, and until that point the only thing left were two fish and a blackbird. Stonefur greeted them at the center of the camp with a welcoming purr, just gathering his sunhigh patrol.

"Good hunting?" He meowed, motioning the now full pile with a flick of his tail.

"Brilliant!" Shadefrost chimed in energetically, her blue eyes bright. "How's Leopardfur? Graystripe even managed to catch a water vole!"

The blue-gray warrior's whiskers twitched. "You better get that to her quickly." He mewed, giving Graystripe a good-natured nudge. "She's been yowling all morning, maybe that will calm her down a bit."

Hearing that, Graystripe wasted no time picking out the juicy water vole he had just caught and bringing it to the nursery. Shadefrost followed him, bringing a plump fish for Mosspelt and Stormkit and Featherkit to share. As they got close, the two kits came barreling out of the nursery, tumbling around their father's wide paws.

"Hey, you two!" Graystripe purred as he dropped the water vole to instead fall to the ground and let the kits crawl over him. A tortoiseshell head poked out of the nursery, before Mosspelt emerged behind them, her eyes glowing as she watched Stormkit and Featherkit playing. Graystripe could feel his chest rumbling with the strength of his own purr.

"That water vole is for me, right?"

The gray warrior looked up to see Leopardfur, her pelt ruffled as if she had just woken up. Graystripe nodded, pushing it closer to her with a forepaw. "Yep." He agreed. Then he paused, his eyes flashing. "So how's the nursery…?"

The spotted she-cat froze, looking ready to take Graystripe's ears—like when he had first joined RiverClan. Then Stormkit stumbled and fell against the deputy's front legs, jumping up quickly and yelping, "Sorry, Leopardfur!". Her green eyes softened considerably, and she gave the small kit a gentle nudge, helping him steady himself on his paws again. Graystripe found himself purring again, and Mosspelt let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Oh, she'll adjust. Now come on, kits, it's time to head back in. Shadefrost brought us fresh-kill." The tortoiseshell was already slipping back through the entrance, and mewing "Thank-you!" to Shadefrost, Featherkit and Stormkit followed. Leopardfur sighed, then tucked into her meal, crouching carefully to devour her fresh-kill. Shadefrost flicked her tail at Graystripe.

"We should go out again." She meowed. "The Clan can use all of the fresh-kill it can get."

The tom nodded. "Good point. Let's go." He jumped to his paws and stretched. "Bye, Leopardfur." The golden deputy flicked her ears in response, and the two RiverClan cats headed back to the entrance of the camp, a long day of hunting still ahead of them.

It wasn't until Graystripe met with Stonefur, Loudbelly, and (with much "persuasion") Leopardfur for the evening border patrol that they saw the smoke. Instantly, fear rose unbidden to Graystripe's chest. That was coming from ThunderClan's territory…!

"Stonefur…!" He managed to choke out, flicking his tail towards the giant pillars of smoke. The blue-gray tom's eyes widened. Leopardfur and Loudbelly followed the gaze, their own eyes shooting wide with shock and fear. Fire was an enemy to all Clans.

"Let's check it out." Leopardfur mewed warily, looking as uneasy as the rest at the idea of moving closer to the fire. "Perhaps ThunderClan has already found refuge."

With a terse nod, Stonefur followed the mottled she-cat, Loudbelly quickly falling into step behind them, and Graystripe stiffly bringing up the rear. The fur along his broad gray shoulders bristled as he realized that though his loyalty lay completely with RiverClan now, he was afraid for his former den-mates, thinking of them trapped in their burning dens, unable to even escape the camp…

Not noticing the abrupt halt, Graystripe almost barreled into Loudbelly as they stopped at the edge of the river. The sounds of panicked mews and yowls reached Graystripe's ears, and he peered around his Clan-Mates to see ThunderClan flailing across the river. Sandstorm and Longtail were already across, standing in the shallows and helping pull the others to safety. Already Graystripe could tell they had been running for a while, and quickly, those who made it flopping down as if they didn't the strength to go on.

Leopardfur let out an exasperated growl, her tail-tip twitching in slight indecision before she motioned towards the floundering cats. "Help as many of them as you can." She ordered. "Gather them up under those willows and we'll bring them back to camp to see what Crookedstar wants us to do with them." There was an edge to her voice, and with an inward cringe, Graystripe remembered how cold his deputy could be. But then, these were ThunderClan cats, and she had treated him much the same when he had entered RiverClan for the first time.

With a shake of his head, Graystripe bounded down to the bank behind Stonefur and Loudbelly, immediately diving into the swift channel of water in the middle of the river. His paws churned powerfully in the water as he propelled himself towards Goldenfl0wer, who was struggling to keep her own head and her kit's above the water. Gently, he took the bedraggled kit from the ginger queen, offering her shoulder to support herself as he swam strongly back to the RiverClan side of the river.

On the bank, she blinked gratefully at him before nudging the small tortoiseshell to her feet and moving to join Thornpaw- who had brought the other small kit across with the help of Loudbelly- under the willows. Farther down the shore, Graystripe could see Leopardfur and Fireheart exchanging words before the smoke-stained tom gathered the Clan with a flick of his tail and began following the RiverClan deputy back to the camp. Graystripe brought up the rear again, lost in his own thoughts even as rain began to pour from the sky. It was pretty late already, Shadefrost would be wondering where he was…

When they reached the camp, Graystripe was surprised to see Bluestar huddled and shivering next to Whitestorm, making no move to greet Crookedstar formerly and thank him for RiverClan's help. Before any other cat could notice this though, Fireheart stepped forward in her place, exchanging words with the great tabby tom before trudging slowly back to Where the ThunderClan cats had gathered together at the edge of the camp, getting as much shelter from the rain as they could.

Feeling a nudge on his shoulder, Graystripe turned to see Stonefur standing next to him, his sleek blue-gray pelt shedding the rainwater like it would shed the water from the river. "Let them rest." The tom rumbled gently, flicking his tail towards the warrior's den. "You need the rest as well."

Obediently, Graystripe nodded, making his way to the warrior's den where he shook the excess water from his pelt before pushing his way in, curling up in his nest next to Shadefrost, who merely lifted her head drowsily and gave the gray tom a quick lick.

"I was worried about you…" She mewed sleepily.

Graystripe purred softly, burying his nose in her dark fur, inhaling the sweet scent he had come to love. "I'm okay." He reassured the she-cat, relieved to feel her relax next to him, even scooting closer.

"That's good…"

"Yeah…" Graystripe licked her ear. "Good night, Shadefrost…" He settled down then, his nose pressed in her fur, realizing not for the first time that even if he wanted to, he couldn't go back. Fireheart was his best friend, and Sandstorm and Dustpelt were once his rivals and den-mates… But now… RiverClan was his home, his closest friends were Shadefrost and Stonefur, and even Leopardfur. His den-mates were Loudbelly and Heavystep and in a matter of moons he would see his kits apprenticed and raised as loyal RiverClan warriors… Maybe he would even mentor his own apprentice someday soon…

Suddenly refilled with loyalty to his adopted clan, Graystripe took a deep breath, feeling more ready for the next day than he thought he could be, eager to prove to his Clan-mates that while his ThunderClan friends would always hold a special _place_ in his heart, there was no doubt where his heart truly lay.*

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I'm always open for constructive criticism and advice(: Now, I'm still looking for suggestions for Stonefur and Leopardfur's kits (2 toms and 1 she-cat preferably), so feel free to make suggestions(: Again, I'm still thinking of yours, smaredlamb7, thanks again for reviewing! Until the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

The next day or two, Graystripe treated his old ThunderClan friends with as much courtesy he would have shown had it been WindClan or ShadowClan in their camp. Fireheart often gave him puzzled looks, as if the ginger tom had been hoping that Graystripe had wanted to go home, though Graystripe couldn't quite find a way to tell his oldest and closest friend that even if Bluestar herself begged him to return (which was unlikely) he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Graystripe!"

The gray tom blinked a few times, before shaking his thoughts out of his head to see Fireheart himself padding towards him. "Hey, Fireheart." He greeted his friend with a purr. The ThunderClan deputy looked troubled.

"Bluestar says we're leaving…" He trailed off, and Graystripe tilted his head. "She wants to return to the camp now, and…"

Graystripe noticed ThunderClan gathering by the entrance of the camp, and Bluestar formerly thanking Crookedstar near the center of the camp. "You would have had to go home sometime, Fireheart." Graystripe mewed, giving his friend a gentle head-butt. "We can't feed you forever."

Fireheart's green eyes stretched wide. "But Graystripe… Don't…" He shook his head, then blurt out, "Don't you want to go home?"

Graystripe blinked, fixing his friend with a calm, heartfelt gaze. "Fireheart…" He meowed, feeling brambles prickling his heart as he confessed what had been on his mind since helping ThunderClan flee the fire. "Can't you see…? I _am_ home. My home is here, with my kits, with Shadefrost… He touched his nose to Fireheart's flame-colored pelt. "With RiverClan."

"Oh. Graystripe…" Fireheart looked at him, his eyes filled with understanding. "I hope… I hope you're happy here, then," he purred, "and keep me updated on the kits."

Graystripe purred as well, feeling his heart aching. "Try and stop me." Fireheart moved away, and Graystripe called a soft farewell before turning away himself, finding Crookedstar's approving amber gaze on him.

"That was well said, young Graystripe." The tabby leader rumbled, dipping his head to the young warrior.

"Th-Thank-you…" Graystripe stuttered, surprised, but flicking his ears in embarrassment all the same. There was rumbling purr, and Graystripe caught Shadefrost's sweet scent as she came to stand beside him.

"That's all very well, but we need a border patrol." Leopardfur appeared beside Crookedstar, her own green eyes glowing.

"I'm on it." Graystripe mewed. "Shadefrost, Heavystep, are you coming?" The thickset tabby nodded, and Shadefrost flicked her tail against his flank, pressing against him.

"I'm ready when you are."

Graystripe purred. "Let's go then."

The gray tom took his patrol up around the WindClan border, giving ThunderClan plenty of time to return home. As they patrolled, a slow, steady rain began to fall, and Graystripe couldn't help but to feel overjoyed. When the water was low, fish were hard to come by. Now that it was raining so frequently, the river was sure to be swollen and full of prey. With a light heart, Graystripe called behind him, "Come on, if we hurry this up, we can hunt on the way back!" Two cheerful yowls followed his statement, and with refilled energy, they put on speed, eager to get back to the river.

* * *

><p>Graystripe awoke the next day to Crookedstar's summons, and with a sudden start, Graystripe remembered what today was, scrambling out of the warrior's den and over to the nursery, where Mosspelt was grooming Stormkit in quick, rough licks.<p>

"Mother…!" The young tom objected, desperately struggling away from the tortoiseshell queen. Content, she let him go to instead turn her attention to Featherkit, who welcomed the grooming. Graystripe puffed his chest up in pride, bending to touch his nose to Stormkit's.

"Are you ready to be an apprentice?" He asked his son teasingly. The dark gray tabby nodded energetically.

"Of course I am!" He answered, kneading the ground with his small front paws.

"Me too!" Featherkit chirped, bouncing over to nuzzle her father. Graystripe purred.

"I'm sure you'll both make me proud." Giving them both a loving lick between the ears, Graystripe joined Shadefrost around the boulder that Crookedstar stood on to call Clan meetings. They shared an excited glance, and twined their tails together, waiting for Crookedstar to begin.

"Two of our kits have reached their sixth moon today, and we've gathered to make them apprentices so that they may learn the ways of RiverClan and grow to be as proud and loyal as their parents." He paused, glancing first to the dawn sky, then to Graystripe. He felt his heart swell with even more pride, knowing Silverstream would be watching over their kits from StarClan as they were made apprentices. "Stormkit, from this day forward, until you have earned you warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw." The old leader rasped, then he motioned a warrior forward with his tail. "Stonefur, you have been left without an apprentice since Shadefrost became a warrior, and have shown much loyalty a fierce dedication found only in RiverClan. I hope that you can pass on all of your strength and knowledge to this young apprentice."

"I will." Stonefur promised, giving Stormpaw an encouraging purr as he stepped forward to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"Featherkit," Crookedstar turned to address the small silver tabby, his amber eyes gentle. "From this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Mistyfoot," he motioned the blue-gray warrior forward with a flick of his tail. "You have shown courage and loyalty as well, and are well deserving of your first apprentice. I hope that you will pass on all of your knowledge and compassion to young Featherpaw."

Mistyfoot's eyes shown as she stepped forward, touching noses gently with the small silver she-cat.

"Featherpaw! Stormpaw! Featherpaw! Stormpaw!" The clan cheered and pressed around the two new apprentices, purring and giving them encouragement. Graystripe was the first, as he had been when Shadefrost was made a warrior.

As the crowd broke up though, Graystripe noticed Crookedstar sitting in the shade of the boulder, watching with soft amber eyes. The gray around his muzzle never seemed more predominant, and even as Graystripe watched, Mudfur approached the aging leader with a bundle of herbs, encouraging the tabby to eat them.

"Graystripe!" Stonefur padded up to the gray warrior, Stormpaw close behind him. "Come on. We're taking a patrol around the ThunderClan border. I want you to come." Graystripe blinked in surprise. Normally it was just the mentor and apprentice who took the first trip around the borders together; it was a big part of a kit's first experience as an apprentice. Stonefur rolled his eyes, giving the broad-shouldered gray tom a nudge. "It'll be good practice for when you have an apprentice of your own."

Graystripe's ears flicked up, his amber eyes wide with surprise. _When I have an apprentice of my own…? Would Crookedstar really let me mentor one of Leopardfur's kits?!_ His fur was suddenly prickling with excitement, the idea of having his own apprentice to train filling him with sudden energy.

"Let's go then!"

Stonefur purred in amusement, and Stormpaw's whiskers twitched, before the small patrol set out around the borders, Graystripe falling into step beside Stonefur with his chest puffed out in pride for his son, and his paws itching to run the borders, teaching his own apprentice about RiverClan and the duties of a warrior.

* * *

><p>And that was Chapter 4! Thank-you for reading, I'm really beginning to love writing this story(: (in case you can't tell, RiverClan is my favorite Clan, and ShadowClan is my second, though I haven't mentioned them much… yet ;P) If you have any suggestions for Leopardfur and Stonefur's kits names and appearances, be sure to review, and I'll be sure to think about it(: Lots of love~!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~! Enjoy!

A crisp wind blew through the willows, reminding Graystripe as he made his way back to camp carrying a vole and 2 fish, that leaf-fall was practically upon them. Now that Green-leaf was fading away, prey was going to become more scarce, though it seemed that the river's abundance would serve them well until leaf-bare froze it over under a thin sheet of ice.

Entering the camp, Graystripe couldn't help but to freeze, blinking in confusion as he saw the cats not going about their duties, but huddled in groups, speaking in hushed voices as Mudfur rushed from the medicine den to the nursery.

"What's going on…?" Graystripe asked as Shadefrost appeared beside him, her eyes bright with worry.

"It's Leopardfur." She mewed quietly. "Her kits came early… Mudfur's doing his best…"

Graystripe's own eyes shot wide, suddenly noticing Stonefur pacing outside the nursery, his tail lashing back and forth and the fur along his broad shoulders bristling in anxiety—and maybe even fear. Graystripe felt a chill down his spine. That's how Silverstream had died. The kits had come too soon, and no one was prepared…

Giving himself a rough shake, Graystripe stepped forward to deposit his prey in the pile, before turning to the mumbling groups of cats. "Well standing around talking about it isn't going to do anything." He meowed boldly, addressing his Clan-mates as they blinked curiously at him. "We still need a sunhigh patrol, and the fresh-kill pile is smaller than it's been for moons."

A moment of quiet passed, and without warning, Blackclaw flicked his tail at Heavystep and Mosspelt. "We'll take the border patrol down by the river and make sure ThunderClan hasn't been up to anything since that fire."

Graystripe blinked gratefully at the smoky black tom. He had been among the last to accept Graystripe into Riverclan, but it seemed that now that Graystripe had earned his trust, he could be a good friend to the gray warrior.

"And I'll take a hunting patrol." Mistyfoot offered, giving Graystripe a gentle flick on the shoulder with her tail-tip. "Come on Featherpaw, Stormpaw. And Shadefrost, why don't you come, too?"

The dark gray she-cat nodded, licking Graystripe's shoulder before following the blue-gray warrior and the two apprentices out of camp. That left Graystripe, Loudbelly and Stonefur as the only warriors in the camp, and Loudbelly was on guard duty at the entrance. Carefully, Graystripe approached his friend and former "mentor".

"Stonefur…" He reached his forepaw towards the older warrior, getting his attention. "I'm sure that she'll be fine. The blue-gray tom didn't look convinced, but flicked one battle-scarred ear and sat down anyway. "Leopardfur is strong. Stronger than most. If anything, she'll come out of their complaining about how long it took." The tease seemed not to reach Stonefur, who heaved a large sigh, lying down facing the entrance of the nursery and resting his chin on his forepaws. Graystripe sat beside him, letting his friend know he was there for him, though Stonefur gave him one a flick of his ears in response, focused on the nursery and the she-cat within.

The sunhigh patrol had just returned when Mudfur finally emerged from the tangle of reeds, and Stonefur leapt to his paws, his fur bristling in worry.

"Well?" He demanded, sinking his claws into the ground. Graystripe waited tensely for Mudfur's answer, but the medicine cat let out a purr.

"They're all healthy." He announced. Graystripe let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and Stonefur relaxed considerably. "Two toms and a she-cat, and-"

Mudfur never got the chance to finish his sentence—Stonefur had already brushed past him and into the nursery to be with his mate and kits. Graystripe purred as Mudfur shook his head in exasperation. "Fathers…" He mewed with an eye roll, then crossed the clearing and disappeared into his medicine den. Graystripe's whiskers twitched in amusement, before he sat down dutifully outside of the nursery, giving Crookedstar a respectful nod as he approached.

"I see Mudfur left." The old leader rasped, flicking his tail towards the nursery. Graystripe nodded. "How is she?"

"Just fine." The gray warrior purred. "They have 3 healthy kits—two toms and one she-cat."

The large tabby's amber eyes softened. "That's good." He mewed. "More strong warriors for RiverClan." He flicked his tail at Graystripe as he entered. "Make sure only one cat at a time visits."

Graystripe nodded again, turning his amber gaze to the camp, where Blackclaw was picking through the fresh-kill pile, while Heavystep and Mosspelt shared tongues outside the warriors den, chatting about the weather and prey and patrols. Soon, Blackclaw joined them, eating his fish and adding his voice to the conversation. Shortly afterward, as the sun began its descent, Mistyfoot's hunting party returned, all four cats loaded down with prey. Before Graystripe could call out to Shadefrost though, Crookedstar emerged from the nursery, flicking his tail against Graystripe's flank.

"Stonefur would like for you to go next." He meowed gently, motioning the den. Graystripe felt his heart warm, and he dipped his head before turning and slipping into the nursery. It was warm inside, and it smelled of milk and kits. Leopardfur lay curled in her nest of reeds and feathers, purring quietly as Stonefur lay beside her, watching over her and the kits. The blue-gray warrior purred as Graystripe came to sit next to him and Leopardfur, tucking his tail neatly around his paws as he looked at the three tiny bundles.

"They're beautiful…" Graystripe purred, meaning every word as he looked at the small bundles tucked against Leopardfur's soft belly-fur. The queen purred harder, seeming the most relaxed Graystripe had ever seen her, and Stonefur's chest was puffed out in pride. Graystripe returned his attention to the kits, picking out the toms and the she-cat by scent. The first tom was bigger than the other two kits, with dark, red-brown fur that reminded Graystripe of how Oakheart was always described. The she-kit was smaller than the red-brown tom, with blue-gray fur that reminded Graystripe strongly of her father—the exact same shade of dark blue-gray that toned his sleek pelt. The other tom though, was smaller than even his sister, with dark tortoiseshell pelt accented by blinding white paws. His mew was quieter, and Leopardfur kept her tail tucked protectively around him.

Graystripe found it hard to look away from the small scraps. These were RiverClan's newest warriors. StarClan knows they needed them. "So have you thought of names yet?" The gray warrior asked, still not looking away from the kits. The new parents exchanged a warm glance, and Leopardfur nodded, before yawning.

Stonefur purred in amusement, and rested his tail-tip on the bigger red-brown tom. "This is Redkit." He moved his tail to the she-cat, "and this is Willowkit. And…" He hesitated slightly with his tail-tip on the smallest tortoiseshell, and Leopardfur cut in softly, "Rushkit."

Graystripe felt another purr rumbling in his chest. "Those are all brilliant." He murmured, looking over them yet again. Redkit, Willowkit and Rushkit…

"Graystripe, come _on_, you're holding up the line!"

The three warriors looked up to see Shadefrost poking her head through the entrance, giving Graystripe a mock glare. "We want to see the kits, too, you know!"

The dark gray she-cat slipped in before Graystripe could get out, letting out an awed exclamation as she looked at them. Graystripe felt warmth tingle through his paws as he watched her reaction.

"Aren't they beautiful…?" She mewed quietly, looking up at Graystripe, who nodded his agreement.

"Of course they are." He meowed back, adopting her hushed tone as Leopardfur seemed to doze.

"And just think…" She went on, almost as if she hadn't heard him. "In just a few moons," she flicked her tail towards Stonefur. "That'll be you." Her whisper was still filled with awe and wonder, and it took Graystripe a moment and a shake of his head to process what the pretty she-cat had said.

"Wait-What?" He spluttered, his amber eyes suddenly locked on hers.

Shadefrost purred, as did Stonefur, as Shadefrost pressed herself against Graystripe's flank, nuzzling his shoulder. The gray tom stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, before a purr erupted from his chest, immediately bending to cover Shadefrost's ears in affectionate licks. He then remembered that Leopardfur was more than likely exhausted, and trying to sleep, and forced himself to quiet down.

"Congratulations, Stonefur." He mewed quietly, giving the new father a nudge. Stonefur returned the gesture as Shadefrost slipped back out of the nursery.

"You, too." He meowed, and Graystripe thought his heart skipped a beat.

Shadefrost was expecting his kits!

* * *

><p>And there's chapter 5! Thank-you to Cap'n Jade Sparrow for being my second reviewer! And to Cap'n Jade Sparrow and samredlamb7, I'm sorry that I haven't used your suggestions, but I liked one from each of your 3, and will DEFINITELY be using them later on in this story;) Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Constructive criticism is always welcome!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here! Wow… I've been doing really well with this one, this would make 3 this weeken… Oh well! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Just a moon later, Crookedstar died, losing his last life to an early case of green-cough that he had been too old to fight. And though Graystripe had not been born into Crookedstar's Clan as Stonefur and many of the other RiverClan cats had, but Graystripe felt just as grief-stricken when the Mudfur announced the news to the Clan. This was the wise tom who had allowed Graystripe to join RiverClan, who had appointed Leopardfur and Stonefur to teach him their ways, thus building the friendship they shared now….<p>

When it was his turn, Graystripe stepped forward and pushed his nose into the tabby's cold pelt. _He's in your paws now, StarClan, recieve him with honor. You should know better than any that he was among the best leaders to ever walk the forest…_

"Thank-you, Crookedstar…" He meowed quietly, closing his eyes for a brief moment. "Thank-you for everything. I promise that I will continue to prove that you made the right decision in letting me join your Clan…"

With his final words spoken, he parted with the dead leader, returning to sit next to Shadefrost by the nursery. She would be moving there soon, he realized, looking over her slightly swollen stomach. Her eyes shone with grief though, and he gave her ear a few comforting licks.

"You should get some rest…"

The queen nodded, but hesitated outside of the nursery. Her hesitation wasn't wasted as Leopardfur padded quietly up to them.

"I'll be sitting vigil with Crookedstar's body tonight. Shadefrost, could you watch the kits for me…? I'll be gone in back to Highstones by sunhigh at the latest tomorrow…" Shadefrost dipped her head respectfully.

"Of course, Leopardfur."

The dappled golden she-cat dipped her head in return, then walked back to Crookedstar's body, laying down and touching her nose to his tabby pelt. Stonefur joined her, pressing close against her side, whether to keep her warm or to comfort her—or both, Graystripe didn't know.

The kits started mewling from inside the nursery, and Graystripe gave Shadefrost a sympathetic look. "I'll let you go tend to them." He meowed, licking her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

She meowed a quick good night, rubbing her head along his neck and chest before slipping into the nursery and soothing the crying kits. Graystripe returned to his own den, praying to StarClan that everything went well for Leopardfur tomorrow.

The next day, despite his protests, Stonefur was left in charge of the camp, organizing patrols and hunting parties as he did when Leopardfur was restricted in the nursery. Graystripe woke early to take a hunting patrol consisting of himself, Blackclaw and Stormpaw up through the fields on the other side of their camp, Mistyfoot's border patrol intending to patrol the ThunderClan border _and_ hunt.

"Let's split up here." Blackclaw suggested. He flicked his tail towards a swath of willows. "Why don't you head that way with Stormpaw, and I'll take to the grass and see if I can find anything?"

Graystripe nodded. "Sounds good to me." Stormpaw nodded as well, eagerly following his father to their hunting destination. "Okay." He mewed, sitting beneath one of the trailing willows. "What can you smell…?"

The young apprentice paused for a moment, tilting his head back to scent the air, opening his mouth a second later to get a taste of the fresh breeze. "Willows… The evening patrol from last night… Leopardfur's scent is still pretty strong, too."

Graystripe nodded approvingly. "Yes, she would have passed right through here on her way to Highstones." He mewed. "Anything else?"

"Squirrel…!" Stormpaw began with a start, only to break off a moment later, the fur along his spine bristling. "And something else… Like pine trees…" His amber eyes shot wide. "Is that ShadowClan scent…?"

Alarmed, Graystripe let his jaws part slightly, tasting the air. Not even a moment later ShadowClan's rank scent reached his nose. "Yes." He hissed. "That's ShadowClan alright… Get down." Graystripe dropped into a low crouch, and Stormpaw followed his lead. Slinking forward carefully and quietly, Graystripe peered through the undergrowth to see none other than Tigerstar padding along the trail to the RiverClan camp. He had two warriors with him, his deputy Blackfoot and a dark ginger she-cat that he didn't recognize, but assumed to be one of the rogues that Mistyfoot had mentioned joining the clan when Tigerstar became the leader. They seemed to be going purely by scent, making their way far too loudly through the territory to be trying to attack.

"Stormpaw." Graystripe whispered. "Go fetch Blackclaw, and bring him straight back here." The apprentice flicked his ears as an "okay" and slipped back through the trees the way they had come, breaking into a run as soon as he was out of earshot. Graystripe watched his son go, then took a deep breath and stepped out of his hiding spot.

"Tigerstar." He meowed boldly. "What are you doing in RiverClan territory?"

The huge tabby turned around, looking surprised for a moment before schooling his features into a gracious nod. "We come in peace." He rumbled. "I wish only to speak to Crookedstar."

"Crookedstar has gone to walk with StarClan." Blackclaw stepped forward to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Graystripe, and Stormpaw fell in on his other side, his fur bristling under the sharp gaze of the ShadowClan leader. "Leopardfur won't be back for a while now, she has gone to receive her name and nine lives."

Tigerstar blinked, before bowing his head. "He was a great leader. Perhaps I'll have to come back later to speak with Leopardfur.

Blackclaw hissed, and Graystripe silenced him with a flick of his tail, praying that the short-tempered tom wouldn't spring at the dark tabby. The last thing needed was a squabble with ShadowClan.

"We'll let her know you stopped by." Graystripe mewed coolly. "But I'm sure that whatever you have to say can wait for the next Gathering. It's only a day away." Again, Tigerstar looked surprised, and Graystripe flicked his tail in the direction of Fourtrees. "We'll escort you to the border at Fourtrees."

The ginger she-cat hissed under her breath, and Tigerstar shot her a stern look. "Of course. We have no intention of stealing prey, but if that makes you feel better, then lead the way."

Forcing his hackles to lie flat, Graystripe stalked past the ShadowClan patrol, motioning for Blackclaw to bring up the rear with a flick of his tail, while Stormpaw trotted beside him. Reaching Fourtrees without incident, the RiverClan warriors stopped at the top of the hollow and watching Tigerstar and his warriors disappear into ShadowClan territory.

"Good riddance!" Blackclaw spat, lashing his tail freely now.

Graystripe sighed. "Come on, we should at least hunt on the way back to camp." The other two cats nodded, and they split up again. By the time they reached the camp, Graystripe had two voles, Stormpaw had caught a rabbit that was bigger than the apprentice himself, and Blackclaw had snagged a water vole and a couple of fish passing by the river.

Depositing his prey in the fresh-kill pile, Graystripe realized that they had been just behind Leopardfur, who was sharing tongues with Stonefur outside the entrance of the leader's den.

"Leopardstar." Graystripe padded over and greeted his new leader with a respectful nod. "You missed an eventful day."

Stonefur's battle-scarred ears pricked, and Graystripe sat down in front of them. "Tigerstar stopped by to see Crookedstar." Leopardstar's ears twitched, and Stonefur's pelt bristled. "Stormpaw scented ShadowClan while we were out hunting, and we found them wandering our territory, looking for the camp. We told them that Crookedstar had passed, and that whatever he needed to say could wait until the next gathering."

Stonefur's whiskers twitched in amusement, and Leopardstar rolled her eyes, her eyes shining none the less. "As long as he's not here anymore." She conceded, her tail-tip twitching. She looked to the sky momentarily, seeming to notice that sunset for the first time. "Hm, it seems it's time to appoint the new deputy." Getting up and stretching, Leopardstar leaped onto the boulder, yowling the summons for the Clan.

Eagerly, the RiverClan cats gathered around, eyes bright in the light of the setting sun. Shadeforst emerged from the entrance of the nursery, Leopardstar's kits peering over her tail as she kept them close to her. He heard a squeak from Redkit proclaiming, "That's going to be me one day!"

Stonefur purred, as did Graystripe as Shadefrost hushed them all gently before turning her attention to Leopardstar.

"It is time to appoint RiverClan's new deputy." The golden she-cat announced, looking over her Clan with sharp emerald eyes. "I say this before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice." She took a deep breath, gazing up at the stars for a moment. "Stonefur will be the new deputy of RiverClan."

Approving yowls broke out among the Clan, though no cat was really surprised. The blue-gray warrior had proved himself many times over, and showed to be efficient in Leopardstar's absence when in the nursery and traveling to Highstones. "Stonefur! Stonefur! Stonefur! Stonefur!"

They congratulated their new deputy warmly, and Leopardstar leapt down from the boulder to add her own voice to the mews of congratulations. Shadefrost came to join in as well, purring warmly at her former mentor, whilst his two biggest kits bounced around his feet, asking endless questions about when they could be warriors and if he could mentor them and if Leopardstar would still sleep with them in the nursery.

Graystripe couldn't help but to feel optimistic as he twined his tail with Shadefrost's. No cat could make a better deputy than Stonefur, and Leopardstar was already a wonderful leader… But for some odd reason, he couldn't shake off the ominous feeling that that visit wasn't the last that they would see of Tigerstar…

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6~! I'm trying to decide how much of the storyline of the original series I want to follow, though there is definitely more to come! I already have names in mind for Graystripe and Shadefrost's kits, but if it's okay, I would still love to use some of the kit names suggested for Stonefur and Leopard<em>star<em> for kits later on(: If you would prefer Mistyfoot or Mosspelt (or any others) please let me know(: thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(: Enjoy!

A chilly breeze greeted Graystripe as he exited the warrior's den the next morning, sending a shiver down his spine. Leaf-fall was definitely here, and Leaf-bare was on its way. Feeling his stomach grumble, Graystripe padded over to the fresh-kill pile, selecting a plump fish for his breakfast. Noticing the fresh-kill pile was getting low, he made a note to go hunting soon—after taking another juicy-looking fish to Shadefrost.

He took the two fish to the nursery, hoping to share a meal with Shadefrost, only to pad in and find Leopardstar and Shadefrost sharing tongues and purring in hushed voices as they watched Redkit, Willowkit, and Rushkit play.

"You can never have Sunningrocks!" Redkit squeaked, fluffing up his red-brown brown fur. Willowkit hissed mock-defiance, lunging at her brother and tumbling over and over with him on the nursery floor. Rushkit yelped, jumping out of their way as they tumbled along, and Leopardstar wrapped her tail protectively around her smallest kit, pulling him close against her side. From there, the small tortoiseshell spat crossly at his siblings, tossing his head up as he tucked himself between Leopardstar's front paws.

"Graystripe!" Shadefrost mewed suddenly, just noticing her mate. Graystripe slid forward to drop the two fish in front of her and Leopardstar, carefully dodging the tangle of limbs and fur that was Redkit and Willowkit.

Leopardstar mewed a greeting, then flicked her tail at the fish. "For us, I presume?"

Graystripe sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, I thought I might just bring them into the nursery and eat them in front of you."

Shadefrost's whiskers twitched and she cuffed him playfully over the ear. "Thanks, Graystripe." She purred. "They look great."

Graystripe pressed his muzzle against her cheek, purring as he crouched beside her, watching the kits while she and Leopardstar tucked into their meals. Leopardstar got half-way through her's before she gave Rushkit and encouraging mew. "Try some, Rushkit." She urged the small kit. He sniffed it, wrinkling his nose a little.

"It's really good." Shadefrost added, taking another bite to prove her point. Rushkit seemed to think about it a little more, before taking a tiny bite out of the fresh-kill. He chewed it thoughtfully, before quickly diving in for another bite. Both Shadefrost and Leopardstar broke into purrs. Distracted from their play-fight, Redkit and Willowkit stopped, looking curiously at the meal their brother was having without them. The blue gray she-kit scampered forward, crouching close to Rushkit.

"How does it taste?" She asked, tilting her head. Rushkit mumbled something through a mouthful, which urged Willowkit to take a tentative bite, then Redkit. Shadefrost sighed as she finished her own, watching the kits fondly.

"Oh, Graystripe…" She meowed, pressing close against him, twining their tails together. "I can't wait." Graystripe licked her ear a few times, allowing himself to share her excitement for a moment, before his stomach growled, reminding him of how hungry he had been.

"Well," he sighed, "I'm off to go hunting. The fresh-kill pile is getting pretty low. As he got up to leave, Leopardstar called him back, and he paused at the entrance.

"I want you to go to the gathering tonight." She told him, flicking her tail. "As well as Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Can you let them know?"

Graystripe purred, glowing with pride. "Of course!"

Emerging from the nursery, Graystripe stretched, pausing to give himself a quick wash before looking for his children. He found both of them eating outside the apprentice den, sharing a water vole. Eager to share the good news, he joined them, mewing a greeting as he sat down in front of them, tucking his tail around his paws.

"I've got good news!" He told them, getting both of their attention as they looked up at him with bright eyes. "You're both going to the gathering tonight!" The apprentices exchanged an excited glance, and Featherpaw leaped to her paws.

"Really?!" She squeaked, almost as excited as she had been to become an apprentice.

"Yes, really." He purred, giving them both a lick between the ears.

"Good, it'll be a good experience for them."

Graystripe turned to see Stonefur and Mistyfoot strolling towards them, their blue-gray pelts shining in the sun.

"Come on, Stormpaw. We're working on battle training today." Stonefur mewed, beckoning his apprentice with a flick of his tail. Stormpaw took one last bite and jumped to his paws, swiping his tongue around his jaws before answering, "Yes, Stonefur!"

"And we'll be going hunting." Mistyfoot added to Featherpaw, who nodded energetically. "Would you like to join us, Graystripe?"

The gray warrior purred. "Sure. I was planning on hunting anyways." Mistyfoot dipped her head. "Let's go then."

Soon, Graystripe found himself perched by the river, scanning the crystal clear water for fish. Featherpaw sat beside him, one silver paw raised in preparation. Behind them, Mistyfoot crouched still as a stone in the reeds, her blue eyes locked on to a small vole scurrying amongst the roots of a large willow. Already, Featherpaw had caught more than enough to feed the elders and queens, and between Graystripe and Mistyfoot, they could at least feed all of the warriors.

Graystripe hardly noticed that Mistyfoot joined them at the riverside until she spoke, her voice low and worried. "You know, don't you…?" She mewed, gazing across the river at the silhouette of the Sunningrocks. "That Leopardstar is planning to take Sunningrocks back from ThunderClan, as payment for us helping them during the fire."

Mistyfoot had been a close friend of Silverstream's, and one of the first to befriend Graystripe when he had joined RiverClan. It was apparent that she still worried about his close friendship with Fireheart and the other ThunderClan warriors.

Graystripe flicked his tail lightly across her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look. "I know." He meowed. "And I'm ready. When Leaf-bare comes, we'll need the extra prey—especially if Shadefrost's kits come soon." Mistyfoot's blue eyes widened slightly, before she purred, pressing her muzzle against Graystripe's thick-furred shoulder.

"No cat could ask for a more loyal warrior, Graystripe. I'm glad you came to stay with Stormpaw and Featherpaw."

Featherpaw purred as well, pressing against Graystripe's side, and Graystripe blinked gratefully at Mistyfoot. "Thanks." He mewed, feeling choked up. "That… That means a lot to me." Mistyfoot gave him a nod, before ducking her head to clean her chest fur.

"Now," she went on more briskly, much more like the Mistyfoot Graystripe knew. "We've got a clan to feed!"

Graystripe and Featherpaw meowed energetic agreements, and soon lost themselves in the duty of hunting for their clan.

* * *

><p>As the moon rose into the sky, Graystripe couldn't help but to feel his paws tingle in excitement. His first Gathering as a RiverClan warrior! Beside him, Featherpaw and Mistyfoot crouched, peering over the ledge into Fourtrees. They were the last Clan to arrive, consisting of a strong patrol made up of Leopardstar, Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Blackclaw, Loudbelly, Graystripe, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and their medicine cat, Mudfur. Shadefrost was left at camp to tend to the kits, and Heavystep and Mosspelt to defend the camp.<p>

With a flick of her tail, Leopardstar signaled for them to continue on, and RiverClan rushed into the clearing, Leopardstar at their head. They split up once they were among the other cats, Graystripe instinctively searching for Fireheart. He spotted his flame colored friend speaking with the WindClan warrior Onewhisker, who both cats had befriended when they had rescued WindClan and brought them home.

"Fireheart!" He called, bounding over and touching noses with his old friend. "And this can't be Gorsekit?!" His amber eyes widened in shock as he looked over the ginger and white WindClan tom, noting how much he had grown.

"Gorsepaw now," Onewhisker corrected. "My apprentice." His chest was puffed out with pride, and Graystripe mewed a warm congratulations. "That's great, Onewhisker."

Fireheart's eyes widened as he seemed to spot something just beyond Graystripe's shoulder. "And that can't be Stormkit and Featherkit!" He exclaimed, causing Graystripe to turn and see his kits approaching them shyly. A purr erupted from the RiverClan warrior's chest.

"Stormpaw and Featherpaw, now." He beckoned them forward with his tail. "Stormpaw, Featherpaw, this is a good friend of mine, Fireheart. And another good friend, Onewhisker, and his apprentice Gorsepaw."

Featherpaw mewed a shy greeting, and Stormpaw stepped forward to sniff the WindClan apprentice curiously.

"They really have grown…" Fireheart commented softly, gazing at the two apprentices. "You're right though, she looks just like Silverstream."

Onewhisker gave Graystripe a nudge. "And that tom looks an awful lot like another big gray cat I know." He teased, causing Graystripe to purr in laughter. Their quiet amusement was cut short by a loud yowl from the Great Rock, silencing all conversation as the leaders called for the gathering to start. Fireheart cast Graystripe a puzzled glance, noticing Leopardstar taking Crookedstar's usual place on the Great Rock.

"Where's Crookedstar…?" He whispered quietly, as many of the warriors around were asking their RiverClan neighbors.

"You'll see." Graystripe answered, motioning with his ears that Leopardstar was getting ready to speak.

"Welcome!" She called, stepping forward to speak first. "I come bearing sad news." She bowed her head in a moment of refreshed grief before continuing. "Crookedstar was taken from us two nights ago by green-cough, and walks with StarClan now. I went yesterday to speak with StarClan and have received my name and nine lives." Tallstar nodded thoughtfully, and Graystripe assumed that a WindClan patrol had probably caught them on their way, so naturally Tallstar would have already known. Tigerstar narrowed his amber eyes thoughtfully, and Graystripe felt his fur crawl. _Whatever you have to offer her…_ He thought bitterly. _We don't want it!_

"Congratulations." Bluestar meowed, dipping her head. Leopardstar dipped her own head in return, then turned back to addressing the other cats.

"Stonefur is the new deputy," she continued, "though RiverClan has concerns…"

"So does ThunderClan." Bluestar cut her off, stepping forward, her tail bristling. "WindClan has been stealing prey from ThunderClan!"

Graystripe shot Fireheart a startled glance. "What?" But Fireheart looked just as surprised, his green eyes stretched wide. Onewhisker yowled a protest from beside them, leaping to his paws and glaring up at Bluestar. The four leaders fell into a heated debate, before Tigerstar stepped forward. "I'm sure, Bluestar, that WindClan would not lie to you about stealing prey, but it is true that prey has been scarce."

Bluestar glared icily at Tigerstar, and Graystripe braced himself for the Thunderclan leader to attack the huge tabby. Leopardstar however, stepped between them, speaking again.

"That is enough." She called, bringing the Gathering to peace again. "We wouldn't want to anger our warrior ancestors, now would we?" Bluestar said nothing, but Tigerstar dipped his head and stepped back. "On the topic of scarce prey," She added mildly, flashing Bluestar a look veiled with threat. "RiverClan grows strong as well, and may soon find themselves in need of more hunting grounds…"

Bluestar hardly seemed to notice, waiting for her to finish before spitting a threat at Tallstar and leaping from the Great Rock. "This Gathering is over!" She called, and Graystripe felt anxiety pricking at his pelt. Was Bluestar even going to bother defending her borders? Fireheart looked troubled, and mewed a hasty farewell before joining his leader as she headed for ThunderClan territory, a patrol of her warriors around her. Stonefur shouldered his way through the crowd towards him, and Graystripe stood to meet him.

"Are you ready, Graystripe? Leopardstar is ready to leave."

"Coming, Stonefur." He answered, meowing "Goodbye" to Onewhisker and Gorsepaw before calling to Stormpaw and Featherpaw and following his deputy to where Leopardstar was waiting at the edge of RiverClan territory.

"Let's go." She called, gathering her warriors about her with a flick of her tail. When they reached the camp, she called them together with yowl, not even bothering to leap onto the Rock Ledge.

"RiverClan!" She began, her tail lashing. "ThunderClan still owes us for our refuge during the fire." Yowls of agreement greeted her words, and Graystripe watched her intently. "Right now, Bluestar is focused on the ide she has the WindClan has been stealing prey from ThunderClan. Sunningrocks will be unguarded, and should she attack, her Clan will be weak!" More yowls of agreement echoed this statement, and Graystripe's ears pricked. This could be his true chance to prove his loyalty… "We will attack in 3 days!"

* * *

><p>And here we have Chapter 7(: To samredlamb7, I just may have found a way to work in 2 of your suggestions for Graystripe's kits, and Cap'n Jade Sparrow, one will be Graystripe and Shadefrost's, and the other (your favorite, cough cough) can be either Mistyfoot's or Mosspelt's, it's up to you(: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Lots of love~!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

The sky was clear and bright as Graystripe padded back into camp behind Heavystep and Loudbelly, prey in their jaws. The rest of the warriors milled around the camp, ordered to take it easy and strictly prepare. They were making their move on Sunningrocks at sunset. Stonefur made his way from group to group, double checking that they had all rested well and eaten their share, and making sure they had their battle skills at the front of their minds. Leopardstar sat beneath the Rock Ledge, her sharp green eyes missing no part of the preparation.

As he deposited his prey, Stonefur joined him. "How did things look?" Leopardstar had only ordered one patrol for the day, to loop the whole territory, starting with the WindClan border and finishing with ThunderClan.

"All clear. The ThunderClan scents were stale, so we just might catch the evening patrol tonight. And WindClan is as quiet as ever, though their scents were strong. Probably worried about a ThunderClan attack."

Stonefur nodded. "Good. With ThunderClan and WindClan so worried about each other, they'll never see our attack coming." Graystripe dipped his head. "Exactly."

The deputy nodded again. "Good. Now take your share of fresh-kill and keep your wits about you. Even if they're not suspecting it, ThunderClan will be sure to put up a fight." Before Graystripe could meow his agreement, a light mewl diverted his attention.

"Father!" The two toms turned to see Redkit, Willowkit, and Rushkit scampering towards them, Redkit in the lead and Rushkit trailing a few tail-lengths behind. "We want to fight, too!" Redkit stopped at his father's huge paws, gazing up at him through sharp amber eyes.

Stonefur merely purred. "Sorry, kits." He rumbled. "Not today. Maybe when you're apprentices."

"Aww, but Father…!" Willowkit wailed. "We want to help!" Rushkit stopped a few steps away, sitting down to wash his snowy white chest fur, probably dirtied by one of Willowkit's frequent surprise attacks on her smaller brother.

Stonefur shook his head, obviously amused. "I'm sorry, but not today."

Graystripe was a few steps ahead though. "You know…" He began slowly, easily catching Rushkit's attention, quickly followed by Willowkit and Redkit. "I bet that Mudfur would like to have some help making sure he has all of the herbs he needs…"

Willowkit looked scornful. "What's so helpful about that?" She scoffed, but Rushkit's ears pricked, and Redkit piped up more curiously. "How _is_ that helpful, Graystripe?"

"Well," Graystripe began. "If any cat is wounded in the battle, then they must return here and have Mudfur tend to them. If Mudfur doesn't have all of the supplies he needs, then we may lose lives, and that could mean the loss of Sunningrocks."

Redkit was nodding, seeming to connect the concepts in his head. "Come on, Rushkit." He said, giving his brother a carefully nudge. "Let's go see if Mudfur needs any help!" Rushkit nodded, following his brother to Mudfur's den, and with a resigned sigh, Willowkit followed, mumbling quietly, "But I wanted to _fight_…"

"They'll make great warriors one day." Graystripe mewed warmly, giving Stonefur a gentle head-butt.

"Maybe…" Stonefur murmured, almost too quietly for Graystripe to hear, his troubled gaze resting on Rushkit. There was no doubt that he was much smaller than his litter mates, and he paused outside of Mudfur's den in a bought of coughing. Graystripe felt worry in his own heart.

"Is he okay?"

Stonefur sighed. "Leopardstar thinks he may be catching white-cough. Mudfur said it could be because he's still so small, he may get sick more easily."

Graystripe gave him a reassuring nudge. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Stonefur." He said, rolling his amber eyes. "He has your blood, after all, and Leopardstar's to boot!"

Stonefur seemed at least a little reassured by this, and with a heart-felt thank-you and a flick of his tail, he went to help finish the battle preparations. It was long past sunhigh now, soon Leopardstar would be splitting up the attack patrols. Not feeling hungry, but knowing he would need his strength, Graystripe took a fish from the pile, joining Shadefrost where she was resting outside of the nursery, her belly swollen with kits.

"Graystripe." She purred in greeting, and Graystripe licked her cheek, settling down beside her to eat his meal. "Are you ready?"

The broad-shouldered warrior took a bite, chewing and swallowing before answering. "As ready as any of the others." He mewed, finishing the rest of the fish in quick, neat bites. He purred as Shadefrost began grooming his pelt, running her tongue rhythmically over his lean shoulders.

Leopardstar's yowl signaled to Graystripe that it was time to go, and he gently rasped his tongue over Shadefrost's ears. "Be careful…" She begged him quietly, pressing her muzzle against his. The warrior took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"I will." He promised, before padding away to join the other warriors at the entrance of the camp.

"I will lead the first patrol myself." Leopardstar was announcing as he joined them. "Stonefur, you will lead the second. Blackclaw, Loudbelly, Graystripe and Stormpaw—you'll be with me. The rest of you—Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, Heavystep, and Mosspelt—will be with Stonefur. Once the battle starts, wait for Stonefur's signal and we'll take them by surprise when they think they have a chance."

The cats meowed their agreement, splitting into their separate patrols. Graystripe saw Stonefur mew a few quick words of encouragement to Stormpaw, before flicking his tail towards Graystripe and instructing the apprentice to listen to every word his father said. As they left, Stormpaw fell into step beside Graystripe.

"Are you ready, Stormpaw?" The gray tom asked, looking over his son with pride shining in his eyes. Stormpaw's own amber eyes already had the light of battle in them.

"Of course I am." He meowed confidently, glancing at Graystripe. "I've never been more ready to put everything I've learned to use."

"Well said." Graystripe amended, flicking Stormpaw's ear with his tail-tip. As they neared the river though, they fell silent, Leopardstar's patrol slipping silently into the river and swimming strongly to the other side, while Stonefur signaled for his patrol to stop, crouching low and hiding in the reeds where he had a full view of Sunningrocks. When they reached the other side, Leopardstar leapt onto one of the large stones, perching there and signaling with her tail for her warriors to hide amongst the smooth boulders.

The sun was setting now, and an evening patrol was sure to be due across this border. _We shouldn't have to wait very long…_

From his hiding spot, Graystripe could see the patrol as it approached, consisting of Longtail, Swiftpaw, Dustpelt, and at their head… Fireheart.

"Well, well." Leopardstar meowed. "You certainly didn't keep me waiting, did you?"

Fireheart arched his back and Dustpelt hissed fiercely. "What are you doing here, Leopardstar?" ThunderClan's deputy spat.

Leopardstar stood, flicking her tail as a signal for her warriors to emerge. "You are in our debt for rescuing you during the fire." She reminded him coolly. "We've come to collect that debt. Sunningrocks has always belonged to RiverClan, even if we let you hunt here for a while. Now, we're taking it back." Graystripe padded forward to stand beside Blackclaw, flexing his claws in anticipation.

Dustpelt spat crossly, and Longtail was bristling. Firestar murmured something to Longtail's black-and-white apprentice, and the tom shot off like StarClan himself had given him the order. Leopardstar let him go, her tail twitching in disinterest.

"So what do you say, Fireheart…?" She growled, already looking triumphant. "Will ThunderClan surrender Sunningrocks, or do you insist on solving this the hard way?"

Fireheart crouched low, signaling his patrol to prepare themselves. "We will never surrender Sunningrocks!"

Leopardstar let out a ferocious battle cry, and the battle began. Graystripe launched himself across the stones, landing heavily on Longtail, who was easily bowled over under Graystripe's weight. Claws unsheathed, Graystripe swatted at the tabby's ears, forcing him back.

"Traitor!" Longtail hissed, trying to claw Graystripe's shoulders. Graystripe easily dodged, tackling the pale warrior and pinning him down.

"Get off RiverClan's territory!" He spat, giving his former Clan-mates shoulder a vicious bite. Longtail tore himself away yowling, tearing through the trees and back into the forest. When Graystripe whirled back to the thick of the fighting, he noticed that Swiftpaw had returned with reinforcements, adding another paw-full of ThunderClan warriors to the brawl. Seeing Loudbelly struggling with Darkstripe and Dustpelt, Graystripe jumped in to help, flashing past Darkstripe and raking his claws down the dark warrior's side. Darkstripe spun to face him, spitting fury. He reared on his hind legs, landing a heavy blow to the side of Graystripe's head that set his ear's ringing. A blur of dark gray tabby fur barreled into Darkstripe's side, distracting him from his attack.

"Stormpaw!" Graystripe exclaimed, quickly coming to the apprentice's aid. In a matter of heartbeats they had chased off Darkstripe, but Swiftpaw soon took his place.

"Go back to your stinking river!" The apprentice spat, lunging for Stormpaw.

"You go back to your stinking forest!" Stormpaw retorted, meeting Swiftpaw's attack with his claws outstretched.

Leaving his son in a battle he knew he would win, Graystripe looked for his next opponent. Leopardstar was in a fierce battle with Fireheart, and he figured he would only get his ears clawed by Leopardstar for interfering with that battle. Suddenly, Sandstorm was on top of him, growling ferociously as she clawed at his shoulders. Retaliating quickly, Graystripe rolled over, hearing a startled "oof!" as his greater weight knocked the air out of the pale ginger she-cat. As he flipped over to land a blow of his own, he saw Stonefur's patrol sliding out of the river, the deputy's battle cry ringing out over the battlefield as they launched into the battle, still dripping wet.

In moments, Graystripe had fought off Sandstorm, and in a panic as they realized how outnumbered they really were, ThunderClan began pulling away. Fireheart himself tore away from Leopardstar, limping badly and bleeding heavily from a wound on his shoulder. "Retreat! He yowled hoarsely. "ThunderClan! Retreat!" Immediately, the ThunderClan warriors bolted for the forest, leaving RiverClan standing proud on the smooth ground of Sunningrocks. As soon as Fireheart's tail-tip disappeared into the underbrush, Leopardstar tipped her head back and let out a triumphant yowl, which her warriors soon took up, celebrating their victory. Stonefur stalked forward and set the new scent marker, enclosing Sunningrocks in RiverClan's territory, and with victory singing in the veins, the RiverClan warriors returned to their river, crossing in quickly and running back to camp with wings on their paws.

When they reached camp, Leopardstar leaped onto the Rock Ledge, yowling their victory yet again. "Sunningrocks is ours!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8(: And yes, I believe that it's wrong that after Fireheart joined ThunderClan they never lost a battle, so… Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan(: And I certainly think that gold can come from Oakheart's side, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, that's where Redkit gets his fur color from(: So Mistyfoot it is(: Thanks again for reading, every one, and reviews are welcome(:<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

His tail flicking back in forth in nervous aggravation, Graystripe paced back in forth, noticing that much like 2 moons ago, when Leopardstar's kits were born, the rest of the cats milled about anxiously, talking in small groups with their eyes on the nursery. Leopardstar sat close by, shushing her kits as they asked why they couldn't play inside the nursery. Gently, the RiverClan leader bent and gave Redkit and Willowkit each a lick between the ears.

"Why don't you go visit your brother in the nursery…?" She urged them, nudging the two kits towards Mudfur's den.

"That's right…" Redkit mewed thoughtfully. "He must be lonely in there…" That said, the red-brown kit bolted towards the nursery, Willowkit hot on his paws.

Graystripe's ears pricked, glancing at Leopardstar. "He's still not out…?"

The golden-furred queen shook her head. "No… But Mudfur said he's recovering quickly. It's gotten to the point now that he gets so tired of waiting on Mudfur that he just mixes his medicine himself." Graystripe's whiskers twitched in slight amusement. Just a few days after regaining Sunningrocks, Rushkit had come down with green-cough, and though he was recovering, his small build wasn't helping. But it sounded just like the difficult kit to get impatient with the medicine cat. A rustling sound from the nursery reminded Graystripe of the situation at paw. As he spun to face the nursery entrance, Mudfur pushed his way out, his amber eyes bright.

"Well?" Graystripe demanded, Stonefur was beside him in an instant, his blue eyes almost as worried as Graystripe's own for his former apprentice.

Mudfur, however, purred. "4 new warriors for RiverClan." He announced. "All strong and healthy. 2 toms and 2 she-cats."

With a purr rumbling in his chest, Graystripe choked out a thank-you to Mudfur and pushed his way in. The sight before him when he entered stopped the strong warrior in his tracks. Shadefrost lay curled in her nest, her blue eyes soft as she watched over her new born kits, which were tucked against her warm belly-fur… 4 of them…

"Oh Shadefrost…" Graystripe mumbled, rushing forward and pushing his nose into her fur. The fear that had been weighing on his heart since Mudfur had announced she was kitting suddenly lifted, leaving him with nothing but sheer joy. "They're beautiful…" Laying down beside her, Graystripe took a closer look over her shoulder. His attention was first drawn to an already fluffy she-cat with ginger fur dappled with silver-white spots. Settled next to her was a bigger dark gray tabby tom, and beside him a silver tabby with distinctive darker gray and black markings, and beside him a she-cat with jet black fur, unmarked by any lighter shade or color. Graystripe purred as he looked over them.

"I suppose they need names…" Shadefrost murmured, nudging the ginger-and-white she-kit closer to her side. She already seemed adventurous. Looking at her ruffled fur, Graystripe couldn't help but to purr loud, bending to touch his nose to her spiky-looking pelt.

"Pricklekit."

Shadefrost purred as well, then touched the big dark gray tabby with her tail-tip. "And Divekit."

"And I think the other tom," Graystripe motioned the silver, gray, and black tabby. "Should be Splashkit."

Shadefrost nodded, her eyes falling to rest on the night black she-kit. "And Dusk-kit." She murmured, before giving them all a gentle lick in turn.

"Pricklekit, Divekit, Splashkit and Dusk-kit…" Graystripe whispered, his eyes glowing as he gazed at them. "They're perfect…"

A soft meow announced Leopardstar's entrance, and Graystripe puffed his chest out in pride as she looked at his kits.

"They're precious…" Their leader purred, giving Shadefrost a lick between the ears. "I'm sure that they'll grow into warriors that RiverClan will be proud of." She paused, her eyes gleaming with a light Graystripe had seen only once, when she had had her own kits. "Have you named them yet?"

As Shadefrost began to answer, a furious hiss from outside cut her off.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" It was Stonefur, and Leopardstar immediately jumped to her paws, rushing out of the den.

"Tigerstar." Her voice was cold. "What do you want?"

Graystripe felt his hackles raise. What did the ShadowClan leader want from them…?

"Just to talk, Leopardstar. I come in peace." His deep meow set Graystripe on edge. He wouldn't believe that for a second. Shadefrost looked up at him through scared blue eyes.

"It's okay…" He mewed reassuringly, rasping his tongue over her ear. Carefully, he got up, slipping out of the den to stand beside Stonefur and Leopardstar.

"About what?" Leopardstar still sound icy, and Tigerstar's eyes darkened.

"To talk privately." He growled, his eyes flickering first to Stonefur, then to Graystripe. Stonefur growled, and Leopardstar motioned for him to calm down with a flick of her ears.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my deputy and one of my most loyal warriors."

Tigerstar's growl grew in volume. "A traitor who fathered half-breeds is one of your most loyal warriors? Leopardstar, I think you should here what I have to say."

"If she doesn't want to hear it, she doesn't want to hear it." Graystripe spat, stepping forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with Stonefur, who looked ready to claw the huge tabby's ears off.

"Your diluted Clan is poisoning your mind, Leopardstar. Never did I imagine that you would be as yellow-bellied as Crookedstar!" Tigerstar's tail was lashing, his patience wearing thin.

Leopardstar growled. "Never insult Crookedstar in front of me. The only thing diluted here is your mind!"

"And your oh-so-loyal deputy!"

Leopardstar looked taken aback, before her green eyes lit up. "Excuse me?"

"That half-clan crowfood beside you." Tigerstar mewed with a contemptuous flick of his tail towards Stonefur. "Oakheart may have been his father, but Bluestar of ThunderClan was his true mother. That sister of his too." Tigerstar sneered at Stonefur as the warrior's eyes grew wide.

Leopardstar growled again. "Get out of my camp, Tigerstar. If you show your face here again, the punishment with be death."

Tigerstar lifted his head, snarling defiance. "Oh no, Leopardstar. I came here to speak of peace, and of strengthening our clans by joining them together… If you won't join me willingly, then I'll make an example of your Clan to give WindClan and those ThunderClan fools a reason to fear me."

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes, and Graystripe prepared to spring, but before he could move, Featherpaw came tearing through the camp entrance, Mistyfoot and Stormpaw on her heels. "We've scented ShadowClan!" She yowled. "There's a patrol waiting-"

She never got to finish her sentence as Tigerstar dipped back his head and yowled, "To me, ShadowClan! Attack!"

Immediately, a wave of ShadowClan warriors tore through the camp walls, and Leopardstar launched herself forward. "Drive them out! We will never surrender!"

The ginger she-cat that Graystripe had seen the first time Tigerstar had entered RiverClan territory barreled into the gray tom, and soon they were rolling over and over in a tangle of fur and claws. She landed a heavy blow on his shoulder, and he hissed in pain and fury as his blood splattered the ground. Retaliating quickly, he rolled the she-cat onto her back, raking his claws across her stomach repeatedly in a move that Leopardstar had showed him in one of their training sessions long ago before he was made a true warrior. The ShadowClan warrior shrieked, tearing herself away and crashing through the camp wall.

Looking for his next opponent, Graystripe realized just how horribly out-numbered RiverClan was. It seemed that Tigerstar had brought his whole Clan! A frightened wail turned Graystripe's blood to fire, and he spun to launch himself at Blackfoot, who was trying to break into the nursery.

"Keep your filthy paws away from her, you piece of fox-dung!" He hissed ferociously, cuffing the enemy warrior repeatedly over the ears, satisfied as he felt his claws snag and shred through his formerly white ear. Blackfoot yowled, shaking his head before countering, grappling with Graystripe until he had the gray warrior pinned beneath him. Waiting for the right moment, Graystripe tensed all of his muscles, before rearing back, launching Blackfoot from his back and turning to rake his claws over his face. Before Graystripe could make sure he would leave, another warrior leapt in front of him with a challenging hiss.

_There's no way we can win this fight…!_ Graystripe thought desperately as he struggled with his opponent. _We need help!_ It was a stretch, he knew, as Heavystep tackled the enemy warrior away from him, freeing him up to defend the nursery. _But it's better than being torn to shreds!_

"Stormpaw!" He called, seeing his son battling side by side with Featherpaw against a warrior more than twice their size. He leaped forward to take his son's place, battling beside Featherpaw. "Run as fast as you can," he gasped, clawing at the big tabby warrior. "To ThunderClan. Tell Fireheart that ShadowClan is attacking our camp, and that we need help!"

"I thought ThunderClan were our enemies!" Stormpaw objected, pausing in his fighting to look at Graystripe through wide eyes.

"Fireheart will come." Graystripe told him, giving him a look that backed up every word he said. "Fireheart will come."

"So go _now_!" Leopardstar appeared out of nowhere, giving the apprentice a nudge. "The sake of the Clan depends on it!"

With a determined light in his eyes, Stormpaw nodded, breaking away from his fight and feeling, running like his paws were on fire for the river. _Be careful, Stormpaw… Bring back help!_

* * *

><p>Stormpaw ran like he had never run before, his belly fur brushing the ground as he tore through the grasses and reeds. He had never swam the river by himself, not without Stonefur there to instruct him or pull him out if he needed help. The apprentice felt his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he neared the river. His Clan needed him now… They <em>needed<em> him to do this.

_StarClan help me!_

Reaching the edge, the stormy gray apprentice launched himself into the river, hitting the cold water with a _splash!_ And paddling desperately against the current. For a moment, he lost his control, his head slipping under, only to bob back to the surface a moment later, swimming twice as strongly thanks to the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Finally, he pulled himself onto the other side of the river, not bothering to shake the extra water from his pelt as he began running again. His shoulder hurt from a painful wound caused by the ShadowClan tabby he had been fighting, and blood ran thin and watery from his ear, but he forced himself to keep going, his leader's words echoing in his ears. _The sake of the Clan depends on it!_

Stormpaw found his way by scent to the ThunderClan camp, following the stale trail of a patrol from later in the day. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the gray tabby put on speed, until finally he burst through the entrance into the ThunderClan camp.

"Fireheart! Fireheart!" He yowled desperately, standing gasping in the entrance of the clearing, shivering as a chilled, late leaf-fall wind greeted him, his legs trembling from the effort of crossing the ice-cold river.

"What's going on?"

"Who's that?"

ThunderClan warriors began gathering around, and Stormpaw recognized some of the cats he had seen at the gathering- and fought against for Sunningrocks. And black-and-silver tabby hissed scornfully.

"It's a RiverClan cat!" He spat, and mixed ripple of growls, hisses, and questions rippled from the crowd.

"I need… I need to sp-speak to Fireheart…" He gasped, his sides heaving.

"What for?" A pale ginger she-cat quipped, looking at him through narrowed green eyes. "What would he want with a scrap like you?"

A fluffy gray she-cat pushed her way through the throng of cats, limping heavily on a twisted hind leg. "Can't you see that he's injured?" She spat, stepping forward cautiously to sniff at his wounds. "Fireheart's on patrol right now." She mewed gently, giving his ear an experimental sniff. "What's happening?"

"It… It's ShadowClan…" Stormpaw felt his paws shake with fear. His father had promised him that Fireheart would bring help, but these warriors seemed more prepared to kill him where he stood for asking! "They're… Attacking our camp… Leopardstar said… to… to come get help. They're tearing us to shreds…!"

The dark tabby snorted, muttering, "Good riddance..." Under his breath. The gray she-cat, who Stormpaw assumed was ThunderClan's medicine cat, hissed at him.

"Think!" She growled. "Tigerstar hates ThunderClan even more than he hates the other clans!"

The pale ginger she-cat pricked her ears up. "If he gets rid of RiverClan… Then that just leaves us and WindClan…"

Frustrated, Stormpaw shook his head, stumbling backwards and letting out a distressed wail. "That doesn't matter! We need help _now_!"

"Who needs help with what? What's going on?" Stormpaw turned to see none other than Fireheart padding through the camp entrance, two warriors- one golden-brown tabby and a snowy white tom- behind.

Stormpaw could have yowled his relief. "ShadowClan is attacking our camp! We need help now!" Fireheart's green eyes widened, before narrowing as he looked over the young apprentice, from the large gash running down his shoulder to the tear on his ear, and the various claw marks that now decorated his flanks. He dipped his head.

"ThunderClan will not refuse to help a clan in need." He mewed, before flicking his tail at Stormpaw. He looked around the clan. "Cloudtail, Brackenfur," he motioned the two warriors who had been with him. "Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Darkstripe, Longtail, Thornpaw, and Mousefur. RiverClan may have been our enemy in the past, but Tigerstar is a threat to every Clan. We cannot let him have his way." He turned back to Stormpaw, who was trying not to yowl his frustration at the sky. By the time they got back, RiverClan could already be defeated! Thunder rumbled again, this time almost overhead. "Lead the way, Stormpaw."

Stormpaw turned a rushed back through the entrance tunnel, his tail streaming out behind him as he lead RiverClan's only hope back to his camp.

_I just hope we're not too late…! StarClan help us…!_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9! Thanks to samredlamb7 for the names and appearances of Pricklekit and Divekit, and thanks to Cap'n Jade Sparrow for the name of Splashkit (I altered his appearance a little bit because almost all of Graystripe's ancestors have gray fur, I hope you don't mind ^^'). Will RiverClan win the battle? Find out in Chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed(: Reviews are welcome!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~!

Staggering from blood-loss, Graystripe looked around, surveying the camp. RiverClan was without a doubt hopelessly out-numbered, most of their warriors in unfair 2 against 1 odds. _Stormpaw, where are you…?_

"Tired, you mangy piece of fox-dung?!"

Before Graystripe could figure out where the taunt had come from, a cat toppled into him, their claws sinking deep into his back. Fury and adrenaline surged through the gray warrior's veins. _Not even close!_

He shook himself fiercely, pleased to feel his attacker's grip loosening, until Graystripe turned and sank his teeth into the other warrior's foreleg, clamping down until the warrior screeched in pain and tore away, flipping around to slash Graystripe's face. He avoided the attack—but only barely, moving just out of reach before jumping forward with a hiss and swatting the ShadowClan cat once, twice, three times on the side of its head, before rearing up on his hind legs and letting his full weight drop onto the crouched warrior's shoulders. Leaving a parting bite on the cat's hind leg, Graystripe spat out its fur and turned to face the next warrior that dared to threaten the nursery. He was dismayed at the sight, noticing that though he had just chased off yet another warrior, it seemed that there was 3 more fresh, battle-ready cats to take his place. _Those mangy rogues…!_ Graystripe thought mutinously. Nearby, he saw Stonefur grappling with Tigerstar, and though he was smaller, the RiverClan warrior's speed gave him the advantage. Mistyfoot, on the other hand, was struggling against 2 ferocious toms, and Graystripe quickly jumped to her aid.

"Ther're tearing us to pieces…!" She gasped, and with Graystripe's help, they chased the toms away. "We need-"

A sudden yowl split the air, and the two warriors spun to see none other than Fireheart standing at the entrance to the camp, a large patrol of fresh ThunderClan warriors behind him—and Stormpaw at his side.

"Thank StarClan!" Graystripe heard Mosspelt exclaim, before lunging back into the battle, her pretty tortoiseshell pelt badly torn and bloody. The ThunderClan cats rushed into the battle, claws unsheathed, and Graystripe felt as if his own energy was refilled and multiplied. ShadowClan would never chase them from their camp! The only clan that belonged beside the river was _his_ clan.

"Stay strong!" He yowled, before launching into the thick of the fighting. He heard a yowl of agreement come from Stonefur, and another from Loudbelly, and then the roaring in his ears and the heat of battle clouded his mind. He would fulfill his warrior vows and defend this clan even at the cost of his life.

Slowly, he noticed the number of ShadowClan warriors growing less and less, until finally Tigerstar struggled away from his battle with Leopardstar and shoulder his way through to the entrance. "Retreat, ShadowClan!" He yowled, his tail lashing, and his amber eyes gleaming with fury. "This isn't over, Leopardstar!" The huge tabby spat. "ThunderClan won't always be there to come to your rescue!"

With that, he spun around and followed his clan out of the camp, leaving a devastated RiverClan behind. Limping heavily and leaving a patchy trail of blood, Graystripe padded forward to give Fireheart a weak head-butt.

"I knew you would come…" He rasped. Fireheart purred.

"Of course I would. There have always been four clans in the forest. That's the way it should stay."

"Fireheart." The rough mew sounded from Stonefur, who bowed his head in greeting as he came to stand beside Graystripe. "I've never been so happy to see another cat in my life." His blue-gray fur was dusty and matted with still-fresh blood, but he stood steady on his paws, seeming not to notice or not to care the severity of the wounds. As far as Graystripe could see looking around, not a single RiverClan cat had come out unscathed, most bearing wounds that looked as if they had been delivered by a LionClan warrior. Even Shadefrost bore the claw-marks of a ShadowClan warrior, having stepped forward to defend the nursery herself alongside Featherpaw when Graystripe had been needed in the thicker fighting.

"I don't know where Leopardstar is," Stonefur continued, his blue eyes clouding. Graystripe rested his tail reassuringly against his friends flank.

Fireheart gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry we couldn't have come sooner…" He murmured, gazing around the ruined camp.

"Fireheart.." Sandstorm stumbled over, her eyes stretched wide. "Fireheart there's got to be something more we can do…!"

The deputy seemed thoughtful, but he glanced at Stonefur before carefully answering. "We must speak with Leopardstar before we do anything." He mewed, licking her ruffled shoulder. Her green eyes sparked with defiance, but before she could object, a devastated wail rose from the edge of the camp, sending a chill down Graystripe's spine end setting Stonefur tearing across the camp to Mudfur's den. Graystripe kept on his heels, aware of Fireheart beside him, and the wary looks of RiverClan's warriors following them, wide with fear and shock.

"Leopardstar…!" Stonefur gasped, skittering to a halt beside the mottled golden tabby. She stood rigid, her green eyes blazing with mixed emotions as she gazed out a hole in the camp wall, right beside Mudfur's den. Graystripe felt his own amber eyes shoot wide as he saw what the she-cat had seen—a few specks of blood and tuft a kit-soft tortoiseshell fur snagged on what was left of the reeds that made up that part of the camp wall.

"My kits…" she rasped, her claws sinking into the ground, her eyes clouded with grief and fury. Graystripe remembered with astounding clarity Leopardstar urging Redkit and Willowkit to go visit their brother in the medicine den. And now…

"I'll flay that crow-food eating piece of fox-dung!" Stonefur snarled, unsheathing his claws and tearing at the ground beneath his paws. "He'll pay for this nine times over!"

Fireheart, for his part, seemed stunned into silence. Either from hearing that Leopardstar had kits, or that he was as mortified as the others, Graystripe didn't know.

"We'll get them back, Leopardstar…" The gray warrior promised quietly, longing to comfort his leader and former mentor.

"Not by yourself you won't." Fireheart cut in, stepping forward to face Leopardstar. "Leopardstar," he murmured. "Let ThunderClan help you. Tigerstar is a traitor, and a threat to the whole forest. Until he is gone, every cat in the forest—and your kits—is in grave danger."

Leopardstar's tail twitched, gazing at Stonefur as if torn between the grief of a queen who had lost her kits, and her duties and fury of a leader who's clan had almost been chased from the only home it had ever known. Stonefur pushed his muzzle against hers, before rasping his tongue gently over her ear.

"The clan needs you now." He whispered, and she nodded, before shaking herself as if she had just climbed from the river. Without another word, she turned and stalked back across the clearing motioning for Fireheart and the rest to follow her. Reaching the Rock Ledge, leapt up and turned to address her clan.

"RiverClan!" She called, most of the clan already gathering before her perch, limping with their tails dragging the dust. "I never believed that there would be a day that RiverClan's camp was breeched…" She began, bowing her head. "The water had defended us for so long, we became reliant on the fact that other clans hated water. Now Tigerstar has lead his clan to our camp, water or no water."

Distressed wails greeted her words, and she paused for a moment before raising one paw for silence.

"It is only thanks to Fireheart and his ThunderClan warriors that we survived this battle." She motioned the warriors with her tail before continuing. "But RiverClan has not been defeated! We will not be defeated! Tigerstar has gone too far!" Shocked mews rippled through the cats, and Graystripe braced himself for their reaction of her next bit of news. The whole Clan adored and doted on Redkit, Willowkit, and Rushkit. "Not only have they attacked us, and tried to drive us out…" She continued, her eyes blazing and her tail lashing furiously. "But Tigerstar and flea-bitten band of rogues have stolen my kits!" This time, fury met her equally angered words, many cats demanding to go get them back straight away. Mosspelt ushered Stomrpaw and Featherpaw closer to her, as if they were still young enough to be stolen without putting up a fight. Mistyfoot looked with shocked eyes to Stonefur, who stood gazing up at Leopardstar, as if waiting for the order to kill Tigerstar that he wanted so badly.

Leopardstar, however, just shook her head. "We are in no condition to fight them now…" She rasped. "We need time to recover. You have all fought well, though. Every single one of you. Stormpaw and Featherpaw," her eyes sought them out in the crowd. "we couldn't be more proud of you. You are too young now to earn your warrior names, but you fought like cats of LeopardClan, and RiverClan honors your courage." She paused, her eyes clouding over with grief and pain. "Now I must consult with my senior warriors, and your patrol, Fireheart, if you would join us. Every one, stay still and be patient while Mudfur tends to you, if we are ever to attack ShadowClan it must be soon. We must recover!"

With that, She leapt down from her perch, flicking her tail at Fireheart as he signal for him to follow with a few of his warriors. Graystripe was beyond surprised when she motioned towards him in much the same way. He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, until Stonefur came up beside him and gave him a gentle nudge.

"Come on, Graystripe." He rumbled, before following his leader and mate to her den under the twisting branches of the great willow, more than ready to fight again—that very second, if Leopardstar asked it—to avenge their ruined camp, and to save her precious kits. _Fireheart is right…_ He thought quietly as they entered. _Tigerstar is a threat to the whole forest. Until he his dead, there can be no peace._

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10! Sorry it took a few days to up-date this one, but I've got it now! Woot woot for 3 day weekends! Thanks for reading, and thanks to samredlamb7, Cap'n Jade Sparrow, and Cinderstar377 for reviewing! I appreciate it! Lots of love~!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

"It's like I've told my Clan." Leopardstar meowed quietly. "We are in no condition to launch an attack."

Fireheart nodded. "I know. But your kits are not safe in his care."

Leopardstar's eyes darkened, and Graystripe feared that his friend may get his ears clawed off for the painful reminder. Finally, she bowed her head. "I know…"

Stonefur licked her shoulder comfortingly, and Fireheart seemed taken aback. "His rogues are strong." The blue-gray warrior growled. "I have the feeling that they didn't flee because they were afraid of being defeated, but because Tigerstar saw a better way."

"Taking the kits." Graystripe blinked even as he made the realization. "He must think that Leopardstar will agree to join him to save her kits…!"

His leader looked up at him, narrowing her eyes as she thought it through.

"It makes sense." Fireheart added, watching Leopardstar and Stonefur carefully. "And I wouldn't put it past Tigerstar to pull a dirty trick like that."

"If that's what he wants…" Leopardstar suddenly spoke, her eyes flashing. "Then he can have it!"

The other three cats gazed at her in stunned silence, and Stonefur jumped up, bristling. "Leopardstar!"

The mottled she-cat had already leapt to her paws, pacing her den, her tail lashing. "We'll join him." She said again, before whirling to face Firestar. "And we'll allow him to believe that we will fight against you and WindClan, should they refuse his offer as well. We'll make sure my kits are safe, and when we are strong enough, we will attack."

Understanding dawned on Graystripe suddenly, and he jumped up as well. "Leopardstar, that's brilliant!"

Stonefur looked uncertain still. "Leopardstar, that's all very well, but even if we do join up with Tigerstar, who's to say we'll be treated well enough to recover anyways?"

Leopardstar merely shook her head. "This is the only way. We must take him by surprise…!" And then more quietly, "We must save my kits…"

Fireheart stood up more slowly. "Keep in touch, Leopardstar." He meowed, dipping his head respectfully. "Send your warriors to patrol Sunningrocks soon, and tell me what happens. Because when you stand against Tigerstar, ThunderClan will stand beside you."

The golden tabby dipped her head in agreement. "Thank-you, Fireheart." She mewed. "For everything. RiverClan will not forget this in a hurry, if we survive against Tigerstar."

Fireheart replied with a soft agreement before explaining it was time for his warriors to return home and taking his leave. Graystripe exited the den to watch him go, glad to know that RiverClan wouldn't face this terrible enemy alone.

"We will go talk to Tigerstar in 2 days."

He turned to see Leopardstar standing beside him, her eyes bright with determination.

"Be ready by then, Graystripe."

"Yes, Leopardstar." Graystripe dipped his head, and she nodded before flicking her ears towards the nursery.

"Now go check on Shadefrost. She needs you now."

"Yes, Leopardstar." The gray tom was off like a rocket, all too eager to check on his mate and still new-born kits.

He found her in the nursery, with one forepaw swathed in cobwebs, and a fresh poultice on her side. The kits, however, were unharmed. "Hey…" He purred, moving to lay next to her before rasping his tongue rhythmically of her ears. "How are they?"

Shadefrost sighed. "They're calming down a little bit now…" She mewed, her eyes soft as she watched over the four little bundles. "They were scared half to death during that battle, I felt so bad leaving them here to fight outside the nursery… And now Leopardstar's kits…" She shivered, and Graystripe pressed closer against her. The dark gray she-cat relaxed against him, yawning shortly afterwards.

"Get some sleep, Shadefrost…" He purred quietly, nuzzling her shoulder. "I'll stay with you here tonight." Shadefrost purred a quiet agreement, tucking the kits closer to her stomach and curling up more comfortably against Graystripe's side. "Good night, Graystripe…"

He licked her ear. "Good night…"

* * *

><p>Those two days flew by, and Graystripe was feeling less and less enthused as he realized just how bad RiverClan had been hit. Their patrol to visit ShadowClan and talk to Tigerstar consisted of Leopardstar, Stonefur, Graystripe, and Blackclaw. Mistyfoot had a bad wound on her back leg that kept re-opening, and Loudbelly and Heavystep were both left with Stormfur and Featherpaw to guard the camp, though they weren't much of a fighting force, covered in cobwebs and more than likely still limping.<p>

Leopardstar paused at the edge of Fourtrees, her tail-tip twitching. "Be careful." She warned quietly. "We're not sure what they've got going on. We're here to surrender. _Not_ pick a fight." She glanced at Stonefur and Blackclaw as she said that, and Graystripe took a deep breath. This was it. Leopardstar flicked her ears, and they padded down into the hollow of Fourtrees, and up into ShadowClan's marshy hunting grounds.

They made their way cautiously, crouched low to the ground. Graystripe shuddered as he felt the mud sink between his pads. He really hated ShadowClan's territory. He really did.

Faintly, he remembered coming here as an apprentice to rescue Frostfur's kits, and his ears flattened. _ShadowClan really will never change, will they?_

"We're getting close to the camp." Stonefur hissed, his fur bristling with discomfort. Blackclaw's ears pricked.

"Incoming…" The smoky black warrior growled, glancing around for the patrol he had obviously detected. A yowl split the air, and Graystripe jumped, whirling around with his hackles raised, greeted by the sight of a ShadowClan patrol charging towards them. At the head was Blackfoot, and behind him were 3 cats that Graystripe didn't recognize.

"Leopardstar!" Blackfoot sneered, trotting closer with a smug look on his face. "What are you doing in ShadowClan's territory?"

Leopardstar's lip curled in distaste, but she quickly schooled her features, narrowing her eyes. "I'm here to speak with Tigerstar." She mewed carefully. Graystripe forced himself to relax. They weren't here to fight. She had already said that. Beside him, Blackclaw was still tense, but Stonefur seemed to be following Graystripe's example, forcing his fur to lie flat on his neck. His claws, however, sank deep into the marshy ground. _Don't worry, Stonefur… We'll save them…!_ Graystripe thought with a new wave of determination.

"Tigerstar?" Blackfoot raised his head triumphantly. "Come to surrender like the cowards you are?"

Stonefur growled low in his throat, and Blackclaw crouched lower to the ground. "Easy…" Graystripe breathed to the black warrior, while Leopardstar shot Stonefur a warning glance.

"We are here to speak to Tigerstar." She meowed again, and with a roll of his eyes, Blackfoot motioned the other cats forward with his tail.

"Flank them. We'll show them the honor of escorting them to our camp." He flicked his ears. "Frost, Blink, on the sides, Whisper, bring up the rear."

_They must be rogues…!_ Graystripe realized as the patrol did as they were told, Blackfoot taking the lead. Beside him was a huge white tom, which he assumed to be Frost, and on the other side was a small black tom that had to be Blink, and Whisper, padding carefully behind them had a dappled silver-and-white tabby coat. _They don't even have warrior names…_

Grudgingly, Leopardstar allowed her patrol to be led into ShadowClan's camp like a bunch of prisoners, Blackfoot leading them to the center of the camp where they would all be seen.

"Tigerstar!" The huge white tom yowled, sitting with his tail curled around his paws while he waited. Graystripe took the chance to survey the camp, noticing the dark shapes slinking around the edges of the camp. The smell was not all ShadowClan, but instead mixed with the scent of Twoleg-place and unfamiliar cats. The camp was obviously too small for all of the cats Tigerstar had recruited. Sniffing the air intently, Graystripe sought out the familiar scent of RiverClan, which Leopardstar's kits distinctly carried. Faintly, he thought he could smell Redkit, but before he could alert Stonefur to this fact—who looked ready to tear everything in his path to shreds—to this information, Tigerstar appeared.

The big tabby strolled towards him, his head high and his shoulder relaxed. "Ah, Leopardstar." He purred. "so nice of you to join us. I presume you're here for your kits?"

Before Leopardstar could speak, Stonefur thrust himself forward, nose to nose with Tigerstar. "If you've laid a single claw on those kits-"

Leopardstar flicked her tail, and Graystripeshoulder the blue-gray tom away, hissing quietly in his ear how crucial this was, how he needed to calm down.

"Yes." Leopardstar admitted, bowing her head. "If they are safe—and only if—then RiverClan will join you."

"Good choice." Tigerstar rumbled. "Because I was about to lose my patience and send you a dead body as a gift."

A ferocious growl ripped from Stonefur chest, and Graystripe felt his own claws unsheathe, suddenly feeling less inclined to hold his deputy back. Tigerstar's eyes flashed with amusement.

"They are safe." He amended.

"Where?" Stonefur spat.

Leopardstar stepped forward. "I must see them before I agree to anything."

Tigerstar shrugged. "I have no quarrel with that. I have kits of my own that I'm missing right now." He flicked his tail. "Leaf, go fetch the prisoners."

A light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly broke away from the milling cats to pad towards the darker corner of the camp, and Tigerstar motioned to Blackfoot. "Alert the Clan, we're moving to RiverClan territory now."

Leopardstar's ears pricked, her eyes flashing warily. "You are?"

Tigerstar shook his head. "No. _We_ are. As TigerClan."

Graystripe felt a chill shoot down his spine. _TigerClan?!_

Leopardstar opened her mouth, but an excited mewl cut her off. "Mother! Father!"

Leopardstar whirled around, and Graystripe turned to see that light brown tabby slowly following the three kits as they scampered towards their mother. Their pelts were messy and un-kept, and Rdekit was limping, but they were there. They were safe.

"My kits!" Leopardstar gasped, shoving through the ShadowClan patrol to crouch in front of them and shower them in rough licks. Stonefur was beside her in an instant, letting out a choked purr as the kits tumbling around his feet. "Are you alright?" Leopardstar demanded, pausing in her urgent grooming to look over her precious kits.

"We're fine…" Redkit mewed, looking up at his parents with wide amber eyes. Willowkit chirped an agreement, and Rushkit gave a tiny mumble and a nod. By then, the rest ShadowClan had Gathered, and Tigerstar paced to stand in front them.

"Welcome now," he called to his warriors. "The cats of RiverClan. They tried to defy us, and they have learned their lesson. Now, we unite, to form TigerClan!" Yowls erupted from the assembled cats, jeers, taunts, and cheers. They were one clan stronger. Graysripe felt his fur prickle. He didn't know if this was such a good idea anymore…

"We go to RiverClan territory now!" Tigerstar yowled over the noise. "Let's go!" The great tabby, took the lead padding out of the camp, and Blackfoot fell into step behind him, shouldering his way through the crowd to take his rightful place. Leopardstar and the RiverClan patrol trailed behind, still surrounded by a patrol, though they had already admitted defeat.

_I don't have a good feeling about this…_ Graystripe thought as he walked beside Stonefur, who was gently ushering his kits along beside Leopardstar. _I don't have a good feeling about this at all…_

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks again to Cinderstar377 for reviewing! Constructive criticism is always welcome(:<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12* Enjoy! And in case I haven't done this already, I don't own Warriors. (If I did, a lot of things would be VERRY different…)

* * *

><p>When they returned to RiverClan territory, Tigerstar announced that they would be setting up camp not in RiverClan's <em>own<em> camp, but farther down beside the river.

"Go fetch your Clan." He rumbled, flicking his tail at Leopardstar. As the dappled she-cat moved to take her kits back to camp with her though, the great tabby stopped her. "Ah-ah, Leopardstar." His eyes had a dangerous glint. "I'll be keeping your kits as prisoners until I can be sure of your loyalty."

_Sure of her loyalty?!_ Graystripe though with dismay. _Who could ever be loyal to a cat like you?!_

Leopardstar bowed her head, licking each of her kits between the ears in turn. "Very well, Tigerstar…" She growled. "But the second any harm comes to them…"

Tigerstar scoffed lightly. "Now, now, Leopardstar, as long as you do as I say, that won't be a problem." Then more loudly, "Leaf, they're in your care." That same lithe brown tabby reappeared, gently herding the kits away from their parents while they objected with startled squeaks and whimpers.

"Don't worry, Leopardstar…" Graystripe could hear Stonefur murmuring in his mate's ear. "We'll make sure they're kept safe."

With a faint nod, Leopardstar turned and summoned her patrol with a flick of her tail, leading them back to camp. Graystripe fell into step naturally behind Stonefur, but every step he took his instincts were screaming at him to not bring Shadefrost and his kits anywhere _near_ that fox-hearted traitor. They trudged silently through the reeds that formed the entrance, and Leopardstar tipped back her head and summoned her clan from there. They emerged slowly and cautiously, obviously still shaken up pretty badly from their camp being attacked for the first time ever.

"Cats of RiverClan…!" Leopardstar rasped. "We have been to ShadowClan and spoken to Tigerstar. The kits are a safe, but he's holding them as prisoners to ensure that we listen to him. RiverClan has surrendered. We are now a part of what Tigerstar is calling 'TigerClan', and we must move to the camp he is forming farther down the river." Mews of shock and outrage rippled through the crowd of cats, and Mosspelt piped up,

"What about Shadefrost's kits? They're only a few day old, they can't make that journey…!"

Leopardstar blinked, before dipping her head in a slight nod. "Then she will stay here, with a warrior to guard her all day every day, and through the night."

"I'll do it." Graystripe offered immediately.

Leopardstar, however, shook her head. "No, Graystripe, I need your strength. You may take a shift, and you'll still need to provide for her, but you cannot stay up all the time. We'll have shifts. Mosspelt, Mistyfoot, Heavystep, and you, Graystripe. Work out a schedule." The warriors named nodded, and Mosspelt and Mistyfoot immediately began speaking in hushed voices, their head close together.

"We must go now, my clan… And just remember…" Her eyes flashed with the first bit of strength Graystripe had seen since she had allowed Tigerstar to take over her clan. "As soon as we are strong again…" She didn't finish, but by the light in their eyes, Graystripe could tell that very warrior and apprentice was thinking the same thing.

_As soon as we are strong again, Tigerstar will be finished!_

* * *

><p>Graystripe crouched low on the smooth stone, his pelt ruffled by the bitter leaf-bare wind. He had been waiting since sunhigh for a ThunderClan patrol, knowing that the RiverClan border encircled Sunningrocks. Now the sun was setting, and the cool shadows did nothing to improve the chilled air.<p>

A faint sound reached his ear, and he sat up, feeling his shoulders ache in protest. 3 moons already, under that traitor, edging on four. RiverClan had hoped to grow strong under his ambitious rule, in order to defeat him when the time came. But either he knew their plan, or they were sorely mistaken, because they had seen nothing but misfortune since Tigerstar overtook their hunting grounds.

Graystripe saw a flash of brown tabby fur, and with a start he realized that he was looking at Tigerstar's kit, Bramblepaw. Then the less haunting pelts of Whitestorm, Longtail, and Mousefur.

"Whitestorm…!" He called out hoarsely, and the senior warrior whirled around, his eyes flashing first in defense and then softening into recognition.

"Graystripe." He rumbled, padding forward to the edge of the border. "Firestar said we might be seeing you. OF course we never assumed it would take this long…" He wise eyes were troubled, and Graystripe stopped to take a moment and wonder how he must look to his old clan-mates. The ShadowClan warriors did nothing but stuff their faces and order the rogues they had taken in around, and RiverClan, under Tigerstar's cold threat of killing not only the kits, but any cat that dared to defy him, were trying to provide for the whole of TigerClan. Their condition, if anything, was worsening, and Leopardstar was losing faith in her plan.

"It's bad on the other side of the river." He mewed darkly, glancing back towards his home. Then he stopped, his eyes widening. "Wait, Fire_star_…? He's the leader now?!"

"Yes, what of it…?" His flame colored pelt caught the dying beams of sunlight as he weaved through the trees to join them, his eyes shooting wide as he saw his friend. "Graystripe, you look awful…!"

The big gray tom let out a rusty purr. "Gee, thanks. Good to see you, too." He trailed off, his amber eyes clouding. "What happened to Bluestar…?"

Firestar bowed his head. "She died saving ThunderClan from a dog pack that Tigerstar had been feeding. He left a trail of dead rabbits to lead them straight to the camp, but we stole the trail and led them over the gorge." He shook his head. "But never mind that! What's going on over there?"

It was Graystripe's turn to shake his head. "It's bad. Worse than I ever imagined… Tigerstar has been holding Leopardstar's kits hostage, and our strength is dwindling. He plans to attack WindClan, but the only fighting power we have is numbers. Numbers and scrawny, crow-food eating _rogues_!" He spat the last word out with contemptuous flick of his tail. "They eat all but one piece of everything and leave it to rot beside the river…!"

Outraged exclamations came from the ThunderClan warriors, and Firestar's fur bristled. "When does Leopardstar plan to attack…?" He asked, his eyes wide with urgency.

"That's just it…!" Graystripe looked down, scraping his claws against the stone in frustration. "She doesn't…!"

Silence filled the forest for a moment, until Firestar growled. "That wasn't the plan!"

"The plan changed, Firestar." Graystripe answered bitterly. "Tigerstar has her kits hostage, and now he's started a rant about half-clan cats, so he's taken Stonefur, Mistyfoot, and _my_ kits as prisoners, too…! I'm afraid that he'll go after Shadefrost, next, and the kits that we had, even though I was in RiverClan at the time…" He shook his head, sheathing and unsheathing his claws. "Firestar, we need _help_."

The rest of the patrol seemed to be in shock, and Graystripe bowed his head. "That's all I came here for…" He admitted. "Leopardstar thinks I'm hunting, and Mosspelt is guarding Shadefrost. I need to get going…"

He turned around, his tail dragging the ground as he padded back to the river, feeling like nothing could help his clan now.

"Graystripe, wait…!"

He froze, but didn't turn.

"Of course we'll help you." Firestar joined him on the rocks, pressing his ginger pelt comfortingly against Graystripe"s matted gray flank. "We just can't lead an attack _now_. And we can't do it alone."

"Let's talk to WindClan, then!" This mew came from Longtail, and Graystripe blinked in surprise. Mousefur was nodding beside the black-striped warrior, and Bramblepaw was shifting his weight from paw to paw as if already looking forward to a battle.

"Yes." Whitestorm nodded. "That would be good. They're as shaken up from Tigerstar trying to claim the whole forest as we are."

"That's great." Firestar nodded, then gave Graystripe a nudge. "I'll do what I can, Graystripe, but for now it's not safe for you to be seen with us. I need you to talk to Leopardstar. If we're going to take down Tigerstar, we're going to need all three of us other Clans."

Graystripe nodded. "I'm on it." He paused, touching his nose to Firestar's shoulder. "Thank-you, Firestar."

With that, he raced back down to the river, diving in and paddling strongly to the other side, where he didn't even pause to shake the water from his fur before disappearing into the reeds. He _had_ to talk to Leopardstar, and remind her just how much was at stake!

* * *

><p>He found his leader at the base of the Bone-hill, the giant hill of prey bones that Tigerstar had mounded up so that he could look down on his clan when he called a meeting. The huge tabby was nowhere to be found, so Graystripe took his opportunity.<p>

"Leopardstar…!" He hissed, padding forward to stand in front of her. "I need to talk to you."

She looked up at him through wary, haunted eyes. "About what…?"

He shook his head. "Not here. Come with me."

She just gave a tired sigh, getting up slowly before surprising Graystripe and taking the lead as they padded down the riverside. "I already know what you're going to say, Graystripe." She meowed tiredly. "We have to fight them. We can't let this go on. I snuck away to visit Stonefur and Mistyfoot, and my kits, as well as Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Stonefur says the same thing."

"Then-"

She cut him off. "But what if he sees it coming? What if he knows, and his first reaction is to kill the prisoners?"

Graystripe shook his head furiously. "If this keeps up, they're going to die anyways!"

Leopardstar blinked, looking taken aback by his outburst.

"We're _all_ going to die, and Tigerstar will be the cause. He _wants_ to kill them, I can see it in his eyes when he talks about half-clans and cleansing the forest. Not even just them. He just wants to kill. To control. And if this keeps up, he's going to!" By this point, Graystripe's tail was lashing, his claws sinking into the pebbly shore.

Leopardstar was quiet for a few minutes as sunset turned into dusk, and dusk began creeping into evening. "…You're right…" She finally admitted, looking down. "I need you to talk to Fireheart."

Graystripe realized with a start that the dappled she-cat was beginning to sound more like herself, her voice gaining strength the more she used it. "Firestar, now. And I will."

"Tell him that we're ready when he is, and start spreading around to our warriors to hunt for themselves. Tell them to eat as much as possible when no one's looking. We must regain at least a little bit of our strength."

Graystripe nodded. "Yes, Leopardstar." Then he touched his tail-tip to her shoulder. "We'll save your kits, Leopardstar." He promised her quietly. "And in doing so, we'll save the whole forest."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 12! This one seems… a little… I don't know, maybe just not my best chapter. (It was written at 3 in the morning, so… lol) Thanks to Cinderstar377 and Cap'n Jade Sparrow for reviewing! Lots of love~!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13(:

"Cats of TigerClan! Join beneath the Bone-Hill for a clan meeting!" Tigerstar's yowl rang out over the clearing, and the shadows that lined it suddenly moved, peeling away from the darkness and turning into cats as the entered the weak sunlight. "We meet with the other Clans 3 days from now, to either welcome them or destroy them like the fools they are!"

Yowls broke out around the gathered cats, cheers and taunts, all of ShadowClan looking forward to a battle they thought they would surely win. Graystripe exchanged a glance with Leopardstar, who was crouched beside the Bone-Hill.

"If they refuse us," he continued. "There will be a battle. One that we will surely win!"

Graystripe's mind was racing. _In three days…_ and then, _That's our chance…!_ HE forced himself to hold his tongue, though, hearing out Tigerstar's words with his claws unsheathed.

"Then we will gather all of the half-clan crow-food in the forest, and take care of it all in one fell swoop! No Clan needs that filth!" More cheers met his words, the loudest coming from Blackfoot and Darkstripe, who sat also at the base of the Bone-Hill. "So be prepared… We will meet them in friendship or in battle in three days' time." A flick of the dark tabby's tail dismissed the gathered cats, and they slunk back into the shadows, Graystripe following Leopardstar discreet tail motion and slipping out to meet her at the river.

1 moon ago, he had convinced her to take her plan back up, to grow strong and stand against Tigerstar. Since then, they had been looking for an opportunity. Since then, none had arose.

"Graystripe, this is our chance…!" She hissed as she came up beside him, padding around the gray warrior in an anxious circle. "You must speak with Firestar, and have him send work to Tallstar. If we don't succeed…" The dappled golden tabby shook her head. "No. We must."

"We must." Graystripe agreed. "And we will. I'll go to Sunningrocks now."

Leopardstar nodded. "Good." She mewed. Then again, "Good. Be careful." With one last flick of her tail on his shoulder, the stalked back through the reeds and to the "camp", and Graystripe launched into the river. Leaf-bare was proving to be especially fierce, and the water was already chilled almost to the point of freezing. Pulling himself out on the other side, Graystripe moved to Sunningrocks to wait. He took advantage of the afternoon sunlight, lying across the warm rocks and letting his fur dry some.

"Firestar, it's Graystripe!"

The gray warrior pricked his ears, keeping his eyes closed as he lay on the rocks, listening to the paw-steps approaching him. It had to be Bramblepaw, closely followed by Firestar. There was a light jab in his side, and Graystripe blinked his eyes open to find another pair of amber eyes a mere whisker's length away. He jumped up, and Bramblepaw backed up, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

"I told you I could scent RiverClan cats nearby." The apprentice pointed out matter-of-factly. Firestar rolled his eyes, giving the brown tabby a playful nudge.

"Well done." Then to Graystripe, "Is everything okay…?"

Graystripe nodded. "Perfect. Well, as perfect as it can be, I suppose. But we've found our opening…"

Firestar's ears pricked. "You have?"

"Tigerstar said he plans to meet with you and Tallstar at Fourtrees in 3 days…" ThunderClan's leader nodded, then gasped as realization dawned on him.

"We'll attack then!" He exclaimed quietly. Graystripe nodded.

"Exactly. Tigerstar says that if you refuse his offer to join, then we're to fight you… But if he gives the command to fight, and realizes that we're not actually on his side…"

"That's brilliant!" Firestar mewed, touching his nose to Graystripe's shoulder. "I must go speak with Tallstar. Bramblepaw, bring what you've caught back to camp. Thank-you, Graystripe. This is exactly what we needed."

"No problem." Graystripe meowed, turning back towards the water.

"Oh, and Graystripe…!"

The gray tom looked back to see Firestar padding towards him, dropping a plump vole at his paws. "Give that to Shadefrost, will you?"

Graystripe purred. "Of course, Firestar. Thank-you." He picked up the fresh-kill carefully, choosing to take the stepping stones to keep it nice and warm. Back on the RiverClan side, he made his way to their old camp, where Shadefrost was still sheltering with her kits. Heavystep was on guard outside the nursery, and Graystripe dipped his head politely before pushing his way in.

"Father! Father!" The mewls of his kits met his ears, and he remembered when Stormpaw and Featherpaw were that small. He dropped the fresh-kill and rolled over, allowing the four small kits to clamber all over him.

"Graystripe." Shadefrost purred warmly, reaching to touch her nose to his. "How are things?"

"Getting better." Graystripe mewed quietly. "It's going to happen in three days. In three days we'll be able to come _home_, and the forest will be rid of Tigerstar forever."

Shadefrost wrapped his tail protectively around the kits as they made their ways back over to her to sniff the fresh-kill.

"They've grown so fast…" Graystripe murmured, looking over his four kits. Splashkit was quickly out-growing his brother Divekit, but both tabby toms were bigger than their sister. Pricklekit's fur had only got spikier, and Dusk-kit seemed to want to play fight just as much as her brothers.

"I know…" Shadefrost agreed quietly, letting the kits eat first.

"Graystripe, Mosspelt is here to relieve me, she says Leopardstar was looking for you."

"Alright." Graystripe call back, sighing and pressing his nose deep into Shadefrost's fur, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent. "I'll try to come back before the fight." He promised her quietly.

She sighed. "Please be careful, Graystripe…" She whispered, pushing her head under his chin. "…I don't know what we would do without you…"

Graystripe let out a shaky purr, licking her between the ears as he stood again.

"where's Father going…?" Pricklekit piped up, her eyes wide.

"Stay and play with us!" Splashkit demanded, giving his father a pouty look.

"I will." He promised. "In just a few days, I will."

With that, he slid out of the nursery, meowing a greeting to Mosspelt as he left, going out to look for Leopardstar. _Soon, everything will be back to normal… I'll wake up in the warrior's den every morning and go outside to hear which patrol Stonefur wanted me in. Redkit and Willowkit and Rushkit would be playing outside the nursery, maybe even with Pricklekit, Splashkit, Divekit, and Dusk-kit, now that they're a little bit bigger… Featherpaw and Stormpaw will keep training… Soon… It will all get better soon. I know it will._

* * *

><p>Eh, kind of short, but that's Chapter 13(: There's a big battle coming up… Who will win? Who will they lose? Even their freedom from Tigerstar has a price… That you'll find out in the next Chapter xP Thanks for reading! Lots of love 3<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is here! (It's amazing what happens when you wake up at a ridiculous hour of the morning… Lol! I know my last chapter was kind of short, but this one will certainly be much longer!) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Graystripe paused under the overhanging branches of a willow tree, digging through the roots until he found the 2 water voles he had managed to catch in an afternoon of hunting. Snow drifted lazily to the ground, and the gray warrior impatiently shook the flakes from his pelt. Careful to stay hidden, he tucked into the smaller of the two water voles, saving the other to slip to the prisoners later, when Tigerstar ordered them all to rest for the battle.<p>

Loudbelly padded up to him, dropping 2 fish. "I caught three and ate one." He reported, and Graystripe nodded. "Good. We all need our strength." Loudbelly dipped his head, then took the fish and padded away. As he left, another, more lithe form took his place. A pale silver cat with jet black stripes and spots decorating his fur, his eyes a pale, piercing green.

Graystripe jumped up, his fur bristling, but the other tom merely twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Calm down." He murmured, glancing around. "If you make a commotion, I'll never get the chance to tell you what I know." His voice was quiet, but powerful. Graystripe could only guess that he held a high rank among the rogues.

"My name is Lightning." He mewed, extending his paw in a form of greeting unknown to Graystripe. "I just want to talk. But…" He glanced around. "Perhaps somewhere less… Noticeable…?"

Graystripe flattened his ears, but stood, stashing his second vole back in the roots. "Come on then."

Without checking to make sure the rogue was following him, Graystripe stalked brusquely to the shore, where he crossed the stepping stones and padded to the Sunningrocks. None of ShadowClan warriors came here—probably because even crossing the stepping stones you were bound to get your paws wet—so Graystripe sat and curled his tail around his paws.

Lightning sat in front of him, taking a moment to survey the surrounding before he spoke. "I will stand beside you."

Graystripe blinked, surprised and more than slightly confused. "What…?"

The tabby sighed, motioning with his tail across the river. "The big tabby, Tigerstar. My cats dislike him as much as you do."

_My cats…? So is he like… Their leader…?_

"We came only because he promised us a better place to live, and while this is infinitely better than what we imagined… That cat is a poor leader at best, and hardly deserves the nine lives given to him."

"So are you their leader…?" Graystripe asked cautiously. The rogue seemed guarded.

"We have no leader, not really, but many follow me. Your ways intrigue me, as do your rituals and territories. I dreamed of the forest for so long…" He shook his head. "I cannot watch it be destroyed like this."

Graystripe blinked again, trying to process everything he was hearing. "So why tell me now…?"

Lightning's pale green eyes seemed distant for a moment, before he shrugged. "Raggedstar said now would be best, so I chose now."

_Raggedstar?! That was ShadowClan's leader before Brokenstar! Is he dreaming of StarClan…?_

"I see…" Graystripe dipped his head. "Thank-you, Lightning. I'll be sure to tell Leopardstar."

The silver and black tom nodded. "Good. But just know—we are many, and only a paw-full follow me." He began to trek back to the stepping stones before stopping to glance back at Graystripe. "Oh, and I'll send my friend, Sleet, to gather that vole if you would like. He is to guard the prisoners later, it would be no problem for him to slip that to your friends."

Graystripe was once again surprised. "S-Sure…" He stammered. "Thank-you."

The rogue dipped his head in farewell before crossing back to the other side of the river, leaving Graystripe feeling dumbfounded and pleasantly surprised. The more cats they had to fight Tigerstar, the better.

_And now we wait… By moonrisw tomorrow, we could be free of Tigerstar forever…_ Graystripe though optimistically. Then small voice in the back of his reminded him of his doubts and fears, speaking louder with one quiet whisper than any could with a yowl. _Or we could be dead._

* * *

><p>"Leopardstar…!" Graystripe hissed, weaving his way through the ranks of rogues and RiverClan cats to his leader's side, Lightning close behind him. "This is Lightning." He murmured, flicking his tail towards the slightly smaller tom. "He made sure a couple of friends of his are guarding the cave-hole, so around sunhigh, Stonefur will lead them here to fight with us."<p>

Leopardstar gave the rogue a suspicious look, but seemed to trust Graystripe's faith in him, dipping her head. "Very well. Thank-you. Every cat we have with us helps."

Lightning dipped his head in return. "Glad to be of assistance."

Hush fell as Tigerstar returned from setting the guards up at the cave-hole where the "prisoners" were being kept, and Leopardstar made her way forward to stand beside him.

"Are you ready, Leopardstar?" The huge tabby growled.

"Let's get this over with." Was Leopardstar's only gruff reply, and Tigerstar gave her an approving glance before turning to face TigerClan.

"You heard her! He yowled. "Let's go!"

Yowls of excitement broke out around the clan before they fell into silnce, following Tigerstar to Fourtrees. Only a small patrol waited in the Clearing, the rest left only for when they refused, first to chow the size of his ranks, then to attack when he gave the order.

_You're in for a nasty surprise, Tigerstar!_

Moments after sunhigh, Tallstar and Firestar appeared, stalking side by side into the clearing with their clans behind them.

"Well…?" Tigerstar asked, his tail-tip flicking in what Graystripe could only guess was excitement. "Have you made your decision…?"

Firestar exchanged a glance with Tallstar before stepping forward. "We will never join our clans with yous…!" The flame-pelted tom spat, his tail lashing. Tallstar stepped forward as well.

"There have always been four clans in the forest. That the way it should stay."

Tigerstar flicked his ears—that was their first sign, the ranks sliding through the trees to line the lip of the hollow, Graystripe standing between Lightning and Mosspelt as they advanced. He saw Tallstar's eyes widen, and prayed that he wouldn't lose hope.

"You fools…" Tigerstar was meowing now, his own tail lashing. "I came here in peace, trying to join us together, and you still refuse… If that's the case, then we will fight you. And you _will_ die." He paused, before tipping back his head and yowling, "TigerClan! ATTACK!"

Firestar yowled the same to his clan, and Tallstar to his as the surged forward, and as they did so, Leopardstar spun around to face her own clan. "RiverClan!" She yowled, her eyes flashing. "Attack!"

Tigerstar stumbled mid-attack, but before he could say anything, Leopardstar bowled him over, and Graystripe lost them in the screeching mass of cats. He launched himself down into the hollow, landing heavily on tortoiseshell rogue with torn ears.

"You don't belong here!" He hissed, raking his claws down the tortoiseshell's side before turning to spring onto his back, his aim perfect as he brought the other cat tumbling down, his soft belly exposed. Showing no mercy, he raked his hind claws across the cat's stomach, until finally with a screech of pain the tortoiseshell tore himself away and ran for the bushes. Before Graystripe could pin-point another enemy, he felt claws sink into his haunches, and turned to see Jaggedtooth, a ShadowClan brute, snarling fury at him.

Growling, Graystripe turned and slashed his claws over the tabby's face, satisfied as he felt the other tom's grip loosen, taking advantage and sinking his teeth into his scruff and giving him a rough shake. There was streak of blue-gray and suddenly Stonefur was there, slashing at Jaggedtooth's exposed stomach. When Graystripe felt he had learned his lesson, he released the ShadowClan warrior, watching smugly as he ran wailing. He blinked warmly at Stonefur.

"It's good to have you back." He purred.

"It's good to be back." Stonefur agreed, giving the gray warrior a gentle head-butt. "Now let's show this scum what they get for thinking they own RiverClan…!"

Graystripe yowled an agreement, diving back into the thick of the fighting. Briefly he saw Firestar fighting side-by-side with Onewhisker, and Sandstorm and Dustpelt going at two huge gray-and-white toms. Lightning flashed past, yowling encouragement to the cats that followed his lead, and then he saw Leopardstar doing the same.

_We can win this…!_ He told himself forcefully as he chased off yet another ShadowClan warrior. Yet another rogue replaced him, and Graystripe turned to attack the tabby she-cat instead. Slowly but surely, he realized that no matter what, the rogues still outnumbered them, and though all three of the other clans had joined together plus some of Lightning's rogues, this was a battle they seemed to be losing.

"Stay strong!" He heard Firestar yowl as he chased another rogue. "We _must_ win!"

Graystripe yowled an agreement before twisting to face his next opponent. _We must win… But how much longer will we be able to fight…?_ He could see the mangled body of a WindClan warrior lying in the blood and dust, and with a pang recognized Whitestorm weakly struggling as Blackfoot released his throat, dropping the ThunderClan deputy to die in the mud.

"Blackfoot!" He screeched, launching at the white warrior. Whitestorm had been a part of his life for so long… "You'll pay for that!" His initial attack sent the flying in a whirlwind of teeth, claws, and fur, until Blackfoot managed pin the gray RiverClan warrior.

"Will I really?" He sneered, pressing Graystripe's muzzle into the ground. With a surge of fury, Graystripe pushed up off of the ground, launching Blackfoot into the air, and twisting to barrel him over and pin him down.

"Yes!" He hissed, slicing his claws across the warrior's throat. Blackfoot died with hatred in his eyes, blood gurgling in his mouth as Graystripe looked on in disgust. "StarClan will never except you into their ranks."

He turned back to the battle, announcing for encouragement, "Blackfoot is dead!" He saw Cloudtail yowl his approval, and then something much more worrying. Tigerstar was battling fiercely against a weakened Stonefur, and though one of the strongest cats Graystripe had ever known, moons of imprisonment had taken its toll on the blue-gray warrior. Before Graystripe could step in to help though, Firestar was there, tackling the huge tabby with a screech of raw fury.

_That is Firestar's battle._ Graystripe told himself, turning to find a different opponent. The rogues were thinning out, but they still outnumbered them 3 to 1. Choosing a dark tabby, Graystripe forced his paws to keep moving, despite the brutal wounds he had received in the fight already. All of the cats were taking damage, and as far as Graystripe could tell, not a single clan cat fighting against Tigerstar had fled. They were going to win or they were going to die.

Jumping to Stormpaw and Featherpaw's aid against a big black tom, Graystripe blinked proudly at the apprentices before moving to pick his next target. Before he could move though, the crowd seemed to part, revealing Firestar standing over Tigerstar's body, the setting sun shining on his flame-colored pelt, lighting as it had on the first day he entered ThunderClan.

"Tigerstar is dead!" One of the rogues screeched, it's eyes huge. Then again, "Tugerstar is _dead_!"

Immediately, they began running, tearing themselves away and running like their tails were on fire. Graystripe let out a jubilant yowl which the others quickly took up some even chasing the rogues to the lip of the hollow, some beyond. Graystripe took a deep breath, looking around.

_We won…_ He thought quietly. _We really won…_ then with a wince: _But what was the price…?_

That was when he heard Leopardstar's pained wail, whirling around to see her pushing her nose into a motionless mound of blue-gray fur. And with a sudden constriction in his heart, Graysripe recognized the torn, bloody b=pelt and battle scarred ears.

It was Stonefur.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed! I know that I up-dated these pretty quickly, so there wasn't much time to review, but thanks for reading and hopefully you'll review this chapter:D Lots of love~<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! And to my reviewers—  
>samredlamb7, he will be loved and missed by all…<br>And Cinderstar377, I know it was pretty similar, but I didn't want to totally mangle the storyline, just show if things had gone a little bit… Differently. And I did write it at 3 in the morning ^^' lol.  
>Anyways! On with the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>"No…" Graystripe murmured, staggering forward to stand beside Leopardstar next to the fallen deputy. HE felt too choked up to even protest. "Not Stonefur…"<p>

Redkit, Willowkit, and Rushkit were scrambling down the slope towards them, Stormpaw on their heels. Leopardstar looked up from her dead mate, her eyes shining with pain, before looking at all of her kits in turn, and then her tattered clan, slowly gathering around the body of their beloved deputy.

"Leopardstar…" Firestar stepped forward, bowing his head. "The whole forest will grieve him… If it hadn't been for him taking the majority of Tigerstar's lives, we never would have defeated them. We would _all_ be prisoners."

A murmur of agreement rose from the cats gathering around, and Leopardstar bowed her head in gratitude and grief. "Thank-you, Firestar." If she wanted to say anymore, she either chose not to, or was unable, merely pushing her nose back into Stonefur's blue-gray fur. The sun had formerly "set", all four Clans huddled in quiet, as if they were unsure what to do next. Graystripe sat beside Leopardstar and her kits, resting his own muzzle in his former mentor and deputy's fur, inhaling his scent for the last time as he grew cold and joined the ranks of StarClan as they appeared in the sky, glittering over Fourtrees as if they were watching that very moment, and grieving for the loss of what could have been a great leader.

As the moon rose a tail-length higher, Leopardstar stood stiffly, as if she had been lying there for ages, giving herself a shake before turning her gaze to the stars. "I say these words before the body of Stonefur, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice." Her words rang strong and clear across Fourtrees, and they all turned their attention to Leopardstar, as if she were naming the new deputy of their own clans. Graystripe watched her as well, feeling proud to serve under the strong she-cat. A traditional ceremony was exactly what the clans needed right now, to calm their nerves. To remind them that they had one, and that the forest was still theirs.

Her eyes flashed. "Graystripe will be the new deputy of RiverClan."

Graystripe felt his eyes shoot wide in shock as suddenly all eyes were on him, bright in the light of the moon and stars. He had no idea what to say, to do… Until a purr exploded from Firestar's chest as he pushed forward and head-butted his oldest friend, beginning to call out, "Graystripe! Graystripe!"

Soon, the whole of Fourtrees was echoing with the call of his name from cats of every clan, the loudest of course coming from the nearby RiverClan warriors as Stormpaw and Featherpaw pressed close against him, purring.

"Th-Thank-you, Leopardstar…" Graystripe stammered as the cheers died down. "I never expected…"

The golden tabby raised her tail for silence. "You've proven your loyalty many times over, Graystripe." She meowed quietly, blinking warmly at her new deputy.

"Yeah," one of the RiverClan warriors—Graystripe recognized Blackclaw's voice. "There isn't a cat more fit to be our deputy than you, Graystripe."

The tom purred as more agreements echoed around the RiverClan warriors until Leopardstar motioned for silence again.

"While you were in ThunderClan, you mentored an apprentice who is now a fine ThunderClan warrior. But as our deputy, it is your duty to train our own apprentices into strong, loyal warriors." She flicked her tail towards her three kits, who exchanged startled, excited glances. "This a ceremony that has been put off for far too long by Tigerstar's ambition. Now." She motioned Redkit forward with her tail. "Redkit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Redpaw. Graystripe, when you first came to RiverClan, Stonefur and I shared your mentoring, and I know that you will pass on all that you have learned to this young apprentice."

Feeling awed, Graystripe stepped forward, his heart swelling as he saw every bit of his father's spirit in the young cat he was chosen to train. He touched noses with the young tom, and led him a few steps away so that his siblings had room when their turns came.

"Willowkit." Leopardstar beckoned her only daughter forward, and Graystripe saw the recognition flash in Firestar's eyes as he saw her shimmering blue-gray pelt. _There is no doubt that she is a descendent of Bluestar…_ "From this moment forward, you will be known as Willowpaw. Blackclaw, you trained Heavystep, and have shown nothing but fierce loyalty and strength to your Clan. I hope that you will pass all of these traits on to Willowpaw, as well." Blackclaw seemed surprised to be called out in front of so many cats, but took it with a gracious nod, limping forward to touch noses with the small she-cat. As Leopardstar opened her mouth a call Rushkit forward, though, Mudfur stepped up, dipping his head respectfully. Graystripe pricked his ear, curious.

"Leopardstar, Rushkit has shown great skill tonight, helping me tend to the wounded, and on many other occasions—healing his own greencough and tending to Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, Featherpaw and his siblings when they were held prisoner. If it's not too much to ask…" He turned his wise amber gaze to the small tortoiseshell tom. "I would like to know if I could take young Rushkit as my apprentice."

For once, Graystripe thought he saw the small tom's eyes _truly_ light up, the blue almost unusually bright, as if he already shared StarClan's secrets.

Leopardstar's eyes softened as she looked over her youngest kit. "Is this what you want, Rushkit…?"

"…Yes." The tortoiseshell looked up at his mother and leader with clear, decided eyes, his chin high. "I've never wanted anything more."

Leopardstar purred, bending to touch her nose to the top of his head. "Then from this day forward, you will be known as Rushpaw. Mudfur has offered to teach you the ways of the medicine cat, and when half-moon arrives, you will make the journey to Highstones to earn your full apprentice status."

Mudfur padded forward and bent to touch noses with his new apprentice, and the yowls immediately started. "Redpaw! Willowpaw! Rushpaw! Redpaw! Willowpaw! Rushpaw!"

"What about Stormpaw…?" Mistyfoot stepped forward, her eyes clouded with pain and worry. "He doesn't have a mentor, now that…"

Leopardstar shook her head. "I will mentor him, now, though it won't matter for too much longer." She flicked the dark gray tabby apprentice with her tail-tip, and he perked, a little, the thought of training helping to take his mind off of his lost mentor.

Without warning, Lightning slipped up through the crowd to stand in front of the other leaders. "Greetings." He mewed, dipping his head politely as Littlecloud joined him. "I am Lightning. Now ShadowClan is left without a leader." His eyes flashed. "A few of the warriors more loyal to the code are here, and the queens and elders. My cats and I have agreed to stay with them and make them strong again. We've heard of ShadowClan's blood-stained history, and I hope to change the cold north wind blowing over their hearts, as leader of ShadowClan."

Littlecloud nodded. "Tigerstar and Blackfoot are both dead." –Graystripe had to resist the urge to mumble "Good riddance"- "And Raggedstar has been visiting Lightning in his dreams. He;s the one that told him to join with Tigerstar, and warned him that he was the only one that could pick up the mangled pieces once ShadowClan lost him. We all have faith in him, and we're leaving tomorrow for him to receive his name and nine lives."

"But aren't they just rogues?" Tallstar asked warily, his eyes flashing.

Lightning dipped his head. "We were, yes, but now we have all chosen to abide by the warrior code. After I receive my own name, I will give names to those in my Clan I deem worthy, and those who choose not to follow the code can return to the Twoleg-place they came from. We have no need of them."

Littlecloud nodded again, and Graystripe and Leopardstar exchanged an approving glance.

"I'm eager to see ShadowClan thrive under your lead." Leopardstar mewed, then she turned to her Clan. "It's time for us to leave now." She announced. There is much to be done to recover."

Firestar nodded. "We should be going, too." He added, flicking his tail towards a familiar dark tabby shape. Graystripe was momentarily startled to see Dustpelt dipping his head, dutifully moving around and gathering ThunderClan's warriors.

"Dustpelt…?" Graystripe asked Firestar, tilting his head.

The ginger tom nodded. "He's brave, loyal, and strong. That's what ThunderClan needs right now. In time he could be a great leader."

Graystripe purred. "Just don't hand off that job anytime soon, Firestar." He joked, giving him a nudge before Leopardstar's summons pulled him away.

"Graystripe, Blackclaw, I need you to carry Stonefur's body back… Back to the camp so we can mourn him properly." She mewed as the other clans began to separate. Graystripe nodded, and helped support Stonefur's weight, making their way slowly back to camp. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to be _home_.

When they reached their island camp, Shadefrost rushed out of the nursery to greet Graystripe, pushing her nose into his fur before she realized the body he and Blackclaw carried.

"Oh StarClan no…" She exhaled, gently ushering the kits back into the nursery. The two toms lay him in the center of the camp, his blue-gray fur glowing silver in the moonlight. Slowly, solemnly, the cats of RiverClan shared tongues with their lost deputy for the last time. After taking his turn, Graystripe stepped aside, sitting with Shadefrost in the shade outside the entrance of the nursery.

"I'm so glad you're safe…" She mewed quietly. Graystripe licked her ear affectionately.

"Me, too…" He murmured, nuzzling her gray-black fur.

She looked up at him. "you'll make a great deputy, Graystripe…" The gray tom purred. "I certainly hope so."

Quietly, Shadefrost got up. "Stay with me in the nursery tonight…" She meowed, pressing close against Graystripe's side. He nodded.

"I will."

Together, they slipped into the nursery, curling up together with their young kits. Only Divekit stirred, scooting a little closer to Shadefrost in his sleep, earning hushed purrs from his parents.

"Good night, Shadefrost…" Graystripe whisper softly, resting his nose in her fur, enjoying her sweet scent as she drifted into sleep, mumbling a quiet, "'night" in response. Graystripe sighed, relaxing in the warm nest.

_We won, Stonefur, thanks to you. RiverClan is free of Tigerstar… I am the new RiverClan deputy, with my own apprentice to train, and two kits on the verge of earning their warrior names. I have the most beautiful mate in the forest, and 4 new, precious kits almost ready to be apprenticed… Life was good… _He couldn't help but to purr quietly. _And now it's even better. I promise to do my best Stonefur, to serve RiverClan as well as you have… I wouldn't be the cat I am right now without you… So I promise to do my best.*_

* * *

><p><strong>*End~!<strong>  
>I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm thinking of making another continuation… either with Stonefur and Leopardstar's kits, or Graystripe and Shadefrost's… Or both(: It's up to you! If you want another, let me know who's kits I should focus it on! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
